AWAY FROM HERE
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Me habia quedado llorando en esos brazos una de tus tantas mentiras, hasta el punto que jamas imagine llegases para... NARUSAKU COMPLETE!. Ademas de OOC y UA incluye: GAASAKU,NARUHINA y SAKUSASU. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

+AWAY FROM HERE+

**+AWAY FROM HERE+**

**+STAGE 01: EVEN HE'S GONE...+**

**Todo me pasa tan rápido y tan ausente que ya no se si es día o de noche, para ser sinceros nada me vale desde que el rastro de Orochimaru perdimos por mi falta de control y la promesa que te hice se desquebrajo.**

**Ese Kyuubi que dentro de mi esta me aleja de ti y de lo contigo llevo a cabo: esa misión que yo llamo "SALVAR A SASUKE" aunque en mi interior lo único que quiero es estar contigo.**

**Se esa es mi única manera porque tu no tienes lugar para alguien como yo, este monstruo que soy en el fondo seguro te asusta y lo menos que quiero es me tengas miedo; no quiero el instante pasado vuelva a repetirse porque yo ya no quiero seguir lastimándote.**

**No quiero por ningún motivo quitarte una lagrima o herirte siendo dominado por aquella bestia en mi interior, se ya tienes suficiente con la partida de Sasuke y no quiero traerte mas problemas.**

**Después de todo...ya no soy un niño, han pasado 2 años y medio desde que nos abandono; tiempo que tal como tu emplee para entrenarme y cumplir nuestra promesa.**

**Pero...a fin de cuentas sigo siendo débil, dado que no tengo control de mimismo y aun soy fácil de enfadar; por esa razón fue que frente a Orochimaru me convertí y con todo lo que tuve lo enfrente.**

**Yo...se no tiene que ser así, no debo llamar al poder del Kyuubi porque tal como dijo nuestro capitán "SI QUIERO SALVAR A SASUKE, DEBO HACERLO CON MI PROPIA FUERZA".**

**Pero... ¿que fuerza? ¿Esa que en el pasado no fue capaz de protegerte de Gaara? ¿Esa que jamás fue suficiente para estar pendiente de ti y muchas veces Uchiha tomo el lugar que yo tanto quería? ¿Esa que jamás me sirvió para ser "TU SALVADOR"?**

**Abro mis ojos al tiempo que el sol me los mima para despertarme, aunque estoy cansado ya no puedo seguir ahí tendido sabiendo tal vez todo este perdido; al menos tengo que hacer esto por ti.**

**Miro un poco a mi alrededor y ahí me quedo.**

**QUE EXTRAÑO...**

**No hay nadie aquí en esta habitación ni el Capitán Yamato ni Sai, aunque ya se ese traidor se ha marchado de aquí; cosa que por así utilizarnos jamás le perdonare.**

**¡QUE DA!**

**Que estén o no poco me vale, últimamente no pienso en nada que no sea como te decepcione y lo mal que hice en dejarme llevar; realmente creo de a poco me esta consumiendo y sin hablar contigo sobre ello pienso siempre lo hará.**

**Me reincorporo lento como tortuga y volteo a un lado, me quedo ahí pasmado o lo que sea mientras respiras bajo para no despertarme; aunque en realidad ya bien lo estoy.**

**¿Qué...que es esto?**

**Yo...estaba solo cuando me acosté y en realidad lo hice porque la impotencia me estaba consumiendo, nuestro capitán se había marchado a hacer no se que cosa y nos dejo solos en una recamara; para el teníamos que aclarar las cosas y dejar de hacernos los niños.**

**Pero...las horas pasaron y jamás regreso, tu y yo nisiquiera nos mirábamos ya que era tan grande la decepción que sentíamos que no éramos los mismos; ambos mirábamos heridos hacia la nada como si estuvieses deseando que todo al fin acabase y tanto tu como yo pudiésemos separarnos.**

**A fin de cuentas...jamás sucedió y el tiempo volvió a correr, no resistí mas estar ahí sin serte sincero y quebré la entrada de la celda donde estábamos con un "JUTSU"; ni me voltee a verte y así sin palabra alguna me desaparecí de tu lado.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto ahora? ¿Por qué estas aquí si yo te deje en esa alcoba? ¿Y además...por que en mi cama?**

**Me quedo ahí viéndote dormir como si fuese un niño pequeño, de veras que eres linda y realmente Sasuke tiene mucha suerte al ser tu dueño; aunque el no lo sepa se esta perdiendo demasiado y espero algún día pueda verlo.**

**Porque...aunque lo quieras mas allá de las fronteras y a mi me rechaces, yo quiero que seas feliz y realmente ya no me importa si a mi lado no lo eres; porque lo que realmente me vale es tu felicidad.**

**Yo...ya no quiero esas lagrimas que por mi y por muchos mas derramaste nublando tu vista, tienes tan desvanecido el sonreír que ya pienso no la recuerdo; jamás pensé que solo porque el se fue podrías cesar de tal bonita expresión.**

**Pero...así es, ya no se con que hacerte reír mas que mis tonterías pero en vez de una risa obtengo un puñetazo; me siento incapaz de estar ahí para quien eres ahora y a "TU ANTIGUO YO" ya no lo recuerdo.**

**Has cambiado mas de lo que pensaba, ya no eres nada de lo que fuiste y por ello me siento triste; porque yo adoraba con todas mis fuerzas a aquella niña que eras y que ya de ella en ti no haya nada debo decir un poco me lastima.**

**Pero...a fin de cuentas, yo no entiendo tus sentimientos por Sasuke ni lo que sentiste cuando lo perdiste; puede que ello te haya forzado a olvidar la débil como así te llamas fuiste y te sometiste a hacerte mas fuerte para rescatarlo del error que cometió al dejarte.  
No lo entiendo y realmente quiero, ojala pudieses despertar para darme una explicación porque realmente me siento muy confundido; tanto que no me percato solo aparentas.**

**-Naruto...-susurras-¿Estas despierto?-llamas sonriente**

**-Si...-asisto-Perdona...-me disculpo-¿Te desperté?-sigo sin que me notes muy enternecido**

**-No...-niegas-No estaba durmiendo...de todos modos...-te acurrucas un poco mas cerca de mi**

**-Entonces...Sakura-chan...-busco algo de ti-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-cuestiono como si realmente me importara**

**-El Capitán Yamato aun no ha regresado...-me fías-Así que...-sigues-Quiero estarme...contigo, Naruto...-regalas tierna-Tan solo un poco...-sonríes ajena a mis ojos**

**-Sakura-chan...-los ojos me tiritan tanto que creo se me saldrán**

**Ahí me quedo impactado por tus palabras, palabras creí jamás dirías porque el desprecio en ti siempre lo pensé hacia mi dirigido; porque tenia tan en mente que lo amabas y no me veía con lugar en tu corazón.**

**QUE SORPRESA...**

**Esto es realmente una linda sorpresa, jamás hubiese imaginado que me dirías algo como "QUIERO ESTARME...CONTIGO, NARUTO..." estando ahí echada en mi cama; nos siento mayores y como si estuvieses en un punto no deberíamos de estar.**

**Te acomodas como dulce bebe en la cama y bien apegada a mi te dejas, se no estas dormida así que sabes lo que haces; lo que pretendes acercándote a mi.**

**Las sabanas que te cubrían se te deshacen al tiempo que te me acercas mas, tu entidad va quedando lenta al descubierto y la sonrojacion me sube desde el mentón hasta esparcirse por todo mi rostro; jamás me había dado cuenta de lo que provocas en mi y con solo verte el corazón me palpita ligero queriendo salirse de mi pecho.**

**QUE SENSACIÓN...**

**Jamás me había sentido tan tonto en mi vida, a tu lado soy patético porque me puedes en todos los sentidos y no me dejas hacer nada por mi propia cuenta; me manipulas los sentidos para usarlos a tu antojo y yo como débil que soy me dejo sin impedirte nada.**

**Vuelves a sonreír feliz de tu acción y de nuestra cercanía, para ti seguro no vale nada y con cualquier otra persona lo harías; porque realmente no creo yo este mas allá de ese "AMIGO".**

**Te miro aun con el palpitar a todo lo que me da, la situación se esta apoderando de mi y espero poder controlarla; aunque se que mas que a un beso quitarte no llegaría porque demasiado inútil para estas cosas soy.**

**-Pero...tu...-excusas-No quieres dormir... ¿cierto?-me adivinas**

**-Si tu quieres...-comienzo-Puedes seguir...-te llevo a tu sueño-Yo...no te molestare...-aseguro ya que solo te mirare**

**-Era lindo...sentirte respirando...-abres los verdes luceros que llevas en tu rostro-No seria lo mismo...si tu estas despierto...-confiesas sonriente embrujándome**

**-¿Eh?-**

**Me miras ahí profundo consumida por la manera en que me conquistas, lo sabes absolutamente todo de mi hasta como tienes que mirarme para hacerme volar; siento en realidad que eres tan parte de mi que si te fueras no podría seguir adelante.**

**Te correspondo viendo como de a poco te reincorporas, mueves lenta y de a poco tu cuerpo para no apresurar el tiempo ni el instante; aunque a mi así me estés desesperando.**

**Te quedas ahí sentada frente a mi mirándome profunda a los ojos, te siento decidida para decirme algo y vago entre tu expresión como si nada; me siento dominado por todo lo que te pertenezca y mi amor por ti queda al descubierto como si lo estuviese regalando.**

**Trago un poco de saliva por no saber que hacer, de veras que me tienes algo asustado con esa mirada tan ruda y de viejos tiempos de a poco me acuerdo; seguro tengo una expresión demasiado tonta porque realmente no tendría por que tener miedo.**

**Resistes la risa que te da ese gesto en mi rostro y me miras aun mas determinada para platicarme, para ti se ha acabado la hora de las tonterías y es tiempo de recordar ya somos grandes; para juegos estupidos ya no estamos y a mi me lo tienes que enseñar.**

**-De todos modos...tu y yo necesitamos hablar...-anclas en mi mar de nostalgias**

**-Te refieres...a lo que dejamos pendiente anoche... ¿verdad?-mi voz suena triste y lo se**

**-Si...-me estremezco por tu respuesta certera-Pero...yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo, Naruto...-corriges lo que dije hace momentos**

**-¿De veras?-me sorprendo-Pero...Sakura-chan...-quiero disculparme a como de lugar**

**-Todo lo que sabes...es por las palabras del Capitán Yamato...-me pones en "INOCENTE"-Y es mejor así...-te rindes-Es mejor no sepas...lo que sentí en esos momentos...-los hombros te tiritan de impotencia**

**-¿Lo que sentiste?-repito sin hacerme demasiado el tonto-Sakura-chan...-tu nombre me puede de veras**

**Bajas la deshecha mirada que te consume y de a poco tiritas como si aquí dentro estuviese nevando, hay algo en tu interior que te esta devorando y yo soy muy tonto como para entenderlo; porque mas allá de las palabras del Capitán Yamato no se.**

**QUE SENSACIÓN...**

**¿Por que tengo que verte así? ¿Por qué soy yo ahora quien te hace sufrir?**

**Ya demasiado tenias antes con Sasuke y ahora también tengo que estar yo para hacerte morir, esto es demasiado injusto ya que por mas de que yo no sabia lo que hacia tu no te merecías esa herida; el imprudente fui yo aunque tu lo niegues defendiéndome.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cubres las espaldas de esa manera?  
Si yo siempre he sido un estorbo para ti y para lo que querías con Sasuke, siempre estuve en tu camino y me esmere con todas mis fuerzas para que nada entre ustedes sucediera; lo hice lo mejor que pude para terminar lo suyo y aun así no conseguí nada.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues tras de mi? ¿Por qué cuidas mis pasos? ¿Por qué?**

**Yo...no entiendo, de veras que no...**

**¿Qué te impulsa a mi lado permanecer?**

**Si tu... quieres con todas tus fuerzas rescatar a Uchiha y yo en ese momento no te valdré nada, cuando el te llena te olvidas de todo y de mi también; porque a fin de cuentas yo no te valgo y lejos de ser quien te quita el respirar estoy.**

**Esto... ¿Por qué demonios despiertas esto en mi? ¿Este sentir que no me deja vivir? ¿Qué tarde o temprano terminara conmigo?**

**Yo...no lo entiendo, por lo que recuerdo no he hecho nada malo para esto merecer y aun así tras de mi esta; esta sensación que por tan solo estarte cerca se me apodera y me aleja del mundo que cuando tu no estabas supe tener.**

**Pero... ¿Qué mundo?**

**Si yo... siempre he estado solo y sin pensarlo tu iluminaste mi camino, llegaste a mi de tal manera que por dentro me estremecí y me rehusaba a confiarme de mis sentimientos; hasta que el tiempo paso y las dudas se me esfumaron tal como las oportunidades.**

**Tu... te enamoraste de Sasuke aunque en el para lo que yo creía no había nada especial, te dejaste llevar por su varonil gesto y la torpeza que yo siempre te regalaba se te desvaneció; el llego de tal manera a tu corazón que todo lo borro y yo quede como si jamás me hubieses conocido.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué esto ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?**

**Si todo este tiempo me has hecho a un lado como si no existiese, nada de mi te preocupo en su correr y realmente no busque la razón para ello ya que bien la sabia: Uchiha, Sasuke.**

**Te fundiste tanto en el deseo de salvarlo que a tu alrededor no veías y sin quererlo me pasabas por alto, de a poco en tu mundo dejaba de permanecer si es que alguna vez lo hice y tan solo por ese chico; ese chico que todo lo valioso para mi se llevo y hasta que tu no desistas de amarlo siempre lo hará.**

**Yo... se como son las cosas, lo que el tiene y lo que a mi me toca: Sasuke es tu dueño y yo tan solo soy ese una que otra vez te consuela.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué seguir esmerándome en esto? ¿Por qué continuar? ¿Acaso...tanto deseo verte con el? ¿Acaso...tanto deseo verte feliz?  
Si... si que lo quiero, con todas mis fuerzas yo quiero verte feliz aunque por dentro el corazón me cese de palpitar; porque no importa lo que suceda yo siempre lo querré así y tu siempre para mi primera estarás.**

**Las lagrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas, el llanto que te ahoga te humedece el rostro y de a poco te anclas en ausentes memorias; memorias que solo su nombre llevan.**

**QUE SENSACIÓN...**

**Aun no hemos llegado ni a encontrarlo y mira como estas, por el simple hecho de pensarlo te echas a llorar y creerte incapaz de en su búsqueda ir; lenta lo pones todo en mis manos confiada de que mi fuerza tu cometido lograra.**

**Pero... yo no puedo hacerlo, esta ultima vez perdí el control de esto que soy y a ti te lastime; no puedo aunque tu quieras usar al Kyuubi para traerlo a tus brazos porque no se que sucederá conmigo y realmente tengo miedo.**

**Yo... no quiero hacerte lo mismo una vez mas, no quiero ver tu brazo desangrándose tan solo por el agitar de mi cola y realmente no quiero volver a permitir tal crimen; voy a protegerte a como de lugar y todo lo que quieras sin excusa lo cumpliré.**

**Te dejas influenciar por tu sollozar al tiempo que te haces añicos por el dolor en tu alma, ya nada te importa teniéndolo lejos y pronto ya quieres dejar de vivir; sin el no le ves el sentido a nada y aunque yo este contigo eso no te alcanza.**

**Nada te llena sabiéndote conciente del vacío en tu interior por su partida y rápido el mismo te esta aniquilando, tu fuerza disminuye para dejarte vulnerable y ligera como rayo te haces débil como niña pequeña; ya no puedes resistir mas la impotencia que te devora las manos y estas a punto de tirar todo por la borda.**

**Pero... mas allá de tu debilidad tus sentimientos lo superan todo, el amor que le tienes lo supera todo y a decir verdad absolutamente todo; aunque fuerte ya no te creas por el sigues luchando y de tu sueño te rehúsas a desistir.**

**-Ya que...así todo volverá a ser como antes... ¿cierto?-quieres ocultar el dolor-Cuando Sasuke-kun...este con nosotros...-la voz te tiembla**

**-No te preocupes...Sakura-chan...-sonrío como si realmente estuviese feliz**

**-¿Eh?-me miras**

**-Yo...traeré a Sasuke de vuelta...-me vienen palabras pasadas-Te lo prometí... ¿recuerdas?-te miro enamorado**

**-Naruto...-me llamas conmovida o tal vez triste**

**-Por eso...confía en mi...-te impongo sin demasiada presión-Confía en mi...Sakura-chan...-me siento extremadamente cursi-Yo...te regresare a Sasuke...-intento complacerte-Es una promesa...-río a gusto por mi gesto hacia ti**

**Te me quedas ahí conmovida viendo el brillo en mi sonreír, de a poco te sientes conquistada y el recuerdo de quien amas se te esfuma como si jamás hubiese estado; voy tocando tu corazón en un camino interminable al tiempo que me niego a detener este paso que con esmero hace tiempo doy.**

**A fin de cuentas... tu eres mi mundo y yo por ser parte del tuyo tengo que darlo todo, se que no puedo ser como Sasuke porque a su altura jamás podré estar pero al menos tengo que intentar hacer algo por ti; aunque deba arriesgarme a herirte y regresar a tus brazos al joven que tras su hermano fue para asesinarlo.**

**Cierras los ojos entre una enamorada sonrisa y te tiras como fina mujer que eres a mi, aferrándote lenta como tortuga a mi pecho; buscando de a poco refugio en este abrazo pretendes te de.**

**Ahí me quedo estupefacto por tu demostración de afecto y confundido por lo que a mi alrededor sucede, la cercanía y el apegamiento me están llevando a la tumba al tiempo que te iluminas por mi sentir; sabes que esto no podré resistirlo y una vez mas ganaras la partida que conmigo tienes.**

**Me quedare ahí desmayado como si una roca me hubiese golpeado y una risa se te escapara, es así como de cierta manera te sientes a gusto y por eso dejo hagas de mi lo que quieras; porque lo que mas deseo es quitar de ti ese llanto que siempre se te apodera.**

**Te quedas sonriente con tan solo unas lagrimas en tus cerrados ojos, ya el dolor te ha consumido bastante y solo ahí estando junto a mi un poco de el te olvidas; aunque en tu interior te esta arrebatando hasta el ultimo respiro.**

**Aplicas mas presión a mi espalda para que no me vaya y en esto participe, no quieres vuelva a caerme tendido y tu te quedes esperando algo de mi; esta vez me quieres presente y de a poco a ello me fuerzas.**

**Se ahora piensas vengarte de todas las veces no correspondí a esto, ya no puedo zafarme y terminar lo que tienes conmigo; tu me quieres aquí y así tras tus palabras yo lo se.**

**-Gracias...Naruto...-susurras enternecida**


	2. Chapter 2

+STAGE 02: EVERYTHING IS THE SAME

**+STAGE 02: EVERYTHING IS THE SAME...+**

**Ese agradecimiento de tu parte me llena hasta en el ultimo rincon, jamas pense seria tan feliz tras un simple "GRACIAS...NARUTO..." porque mil veces me lo has dicho; aunque ello solo fue cuando el te abandono y por mi rogaste como madre desesperada.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta felicidad en mi interior?**

**Si esto realmente no vale la pena y tan pronto como empieze terminara, se no te durara demasiado el entusiasmo y buscaras excusas para separarte de mi; aunque no hace falta que las digas ya que yo comprendo y realmente lo hago.**

**¡QUE DA!**

**Yo... no tengo nada que se parezca a Uchiha y no te culpo por no ver nada en mi, a ti te gustan otro tipo de chicos y yo no estoy en tus favoritos; a decir verdad jamas me he ganado un lugar en tu corazon y es natural que muchas veces no me reconozcas como alguien valioso para ti.**

**¡DEMONIOS!**

**Si tan solo pudiera ser el por un dia todo para mi seria perfecto, si tan solo por un instante podrias pensar en mi tal como lo haces con Sasuke; si tan solo por una vez sintieses el deseo de besarme y llevarme de a poco al paraiso oculto tras tus labios.**

**Pero... no puede ser asi, el destino que llevo ya esta escrito y tu no puedes modificarlo enamorandote de mi; estropearias tanto mi plan de vida que todo se me iria por la borda y naufragaria con la tripulacion que hace tiempo me abandono.**

**A decir verdad... estamos solos en este viaje, Shikamaru y los demas se han quedado en Konoha haciendo una que otra cosa bajo el mando de Tsunade baa-chan; para mi parecer no se arriesgan mucho que digamos y todo lo dificil nos toca a nosotros.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¡LO QUE DARIA POR VOLVER A CASA!**

**Porque yo... a fin de cuentas ya no quiero seguir con esta mision que nos encomendaron, en mi interior me esta fastidiando y a decir verdad mucho; porque cuando acabe yo no obtendre nada y solo llorar de felicidad a su lado te vere.**

**¿De veras... quiero presenciar tal escena? ¿De veras... quiero verte asi de feliz con Uchiha?**

**No... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!**

**Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Si cuando lo encontremos todo se te derrumbara y hecha trizas frente a sus ojos quedaras, el te tiene tan prisionera de su encanto que pensar en huir es imposible; ese frio mirar que sus ojos inunda a ti te conquista y para que esos luceros te sonrian estas dispuesta a darlo absolutamente todo.**

**-Tu...-quiebro perdido en lo que vales para mi**

**-Perdoname...-susurras herida sacandote el alma**

**-¿Eh?-despierto**

**-A ti... no te gusta esto... ¿cierto?-te sientes rechazada por mi ausente respuesta**

**-¿Esto?-repito torpe-¿A que te refieres?-me hago el desentendido**

**-Yo... no deberia estar abrazandote...-te confiesas equivocada-¿No es asi, Naruto?-quieres yo te diga**

**-Sakura-chan...-alcanzo a pronunciar helado**

**-Tu... aun estas tras de mi...-le atinas a mi corazon-Tu... aun me quieres...-prosigues indagando en lo que siento-Y por eso... yo no deberia estar haciendo esto...-confiesas como si el error te consumiera**

**-¿Siempre lo supiste?-cambio de tema y vuelvo a tu descubrimiento-¿Siempre supiste que... jamas deje de quererte?-me siento tonto por asi exponerme**

**-Si...-dices sin dudar-Parece que... no te has esmerado demasiado...-te burlas un poco-No has hecho todo lo posible... por olvidarme, Naruto...-quieres reir aunque no te sale**

**-Lo intente...-me rindo-De veras que si...-miento un poco-Pero, Sakura-chan...-te separas de mi por mi leve susurro en tu oido-Tu... aun eres parte de mi...-regalo el lindo sentimiento que me abunda**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Esos verdes luceros que tienes me miran tan dulces que quiero lanzarme a tus brazos y ya, solo necesito llorar un poco de dolor entre tus comodos brazos; de veras quiero por unica vez me consueles y alivies algo de lo que me consume.**

**Pero... ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?  
Si en vez de sollozar tengo mas impulsos de besarte y ya, olvidar asi por un misero instante todo el universo que nos separa y que solo el nombre de Uchiha lleva; hacer un lado el sentir que te consume por ese chico y aprender de a poco como llegar a tu adueñado palpitar.**

**¡QUE DA!**

**Si yo ya todo lo que intente sera en vano, hay algo que yo para gustarte no tengo y aunque trate jamas lo tendre; por mas que intente con todas mis fuerzas jamas tendre el valor y el poder que el tuvo para salvarte mas de una vez.**

**¿De veras... tan diferentes somos? ¿Tan poco para ti soy? ¿Tanto para ti es?**

**Yo no lo se y ni quiero saberlo, con estar conciente de que lo adoras me basta y es suficiente para quebrarme el corazon en pedazos; no necesito saber si tan mediocre como para salir contigo soy porque no quiero sentirme aun mas humillado.**

**Te me quedas ahi mirando como si el mundo se te deshaciese por la confesion que hiciste hace momentos, tienes mi sentir tan drento de ti que ya parece forma parte de tu rutina hacerme ver como tonto; esto que yo siento lo tienes tan clavado en tu pecho que ya resistir burlarte de mi se te hace dificil.**

**Porque yo... te doy risa y mis tonterias te divierten como jamas, hay algo en tu interior que por mi se siente feliz y yo por ello estoy muy agradecido; porque al menos en tu palpitar hay un pequeño lugar para mi y en el cual espero mi nombre grabado dejar.**

**¿Por qué sera? ¿Por qué estas ansias en que me quieras?**

**Se que te quiero y te quiero mucho pero no tengo por que apresurarme tanto, puede que no se de y todo empeore; hasta el extremo en que dejes de cruzar palabras conmigo y tras ese rescate sola vayas.**

**Yo... no puedo ponerte en peligro de esa manera, jure que estaria ahí siempre para cuidarte y asi tengo que hacerlo; aunque arriesge a cada segundo esta vida que tanto desmerezco como si nada en mi fuese preciado.**

**Te ausentas bajando la mirada al tiempo que los cabellos te cubren arrepentidos, en tu interior hay algo que te esta matando; una impotencia que mas alla de este encuentro va.**

**Algo para mis oidos declarar quieres y acabar asi con el poco valor que para decirmelo tienes, estar tan apartada de "TU UNICO MUNDO" te hace tan vulnerable que ya por cualquier tonteria quieres llorar; "ESA FRAGIL TU" esta comiendo cada rincon de tu valentia y tu ya eres incapaz de impedirlo.**

**¿Tan lejos has llegado? ¿Tanto por el has dado? ¿Hasta sacrificar lo que eres? ¿Sera por Sasuke... a cambiar forzada te viste? ¿Es el... la razon de todo esto?**

**-¿Por qué?-no me dejas responderme la pregunta**

**-¿Eh?-despierto**

**-¿Por qué a mi, Naruto?-buscas tiritante como hoja en invierno-¿Por qué no a otra?-**

**-¿Otra?-repito-¿A que te refieres?-busco donde se para ti no hay**

**-Sabes que... alguien por ti espera...-la nombras sin decir su nombre-Entonces... ¿Por qué?-sigues con el cuestionamiento-¿Por qué me escojes a mi?-quieres hallar respuesta que para darte no tengo**

**Es verdad...**

**¿Por qué te escojo a ti?**

**Tu jamas has hecho nada por mi y solo molestias como tu dices me has causado, siempre tuve que estar cuidandote por lo debil que eras y en vez de cargar con mi propia vida llevaba la tuya tambien sobre mis hombros; se ve que el no tenia interes alguno en protegerte cuando fuera necesario y tu bienestar le importaba un bledo.**

**Y aun asi... tu lo amas mas alla de todo lo que pueda suceder, amas a ese sujeto que por ti jamas se sacrifico y que jamas te fio ese "TE QUIERO... SAKURA..."; esas palabras de sus labios jamas escaparon y tu siempre te las quedaste ahí esperando.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? ¿Qué ha hecho el por ti?**

**Nada, absolutamente nada.**

**Tu podrias tirarte a un pozo que no le valeria, el hecho de que asi te haya dejado lo dice todo; para ese "UCHIHA, SASUKE" jamas exististe y de su corazon ninguno de sus latidos te pertenece.**

**Esa actitud fria y distante que mostro contigo llorar te hizo mas de una vez, te podia tanto el hecho que tus lagrimas le gustasen que ya en un momento lo hacias para complacerlo; lo entregaste todo por si y jamas te negaste a hacer algo por su bienestar.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¿Por qué yo no puedo ser asi de afortunado? ¿Por qué no puedo la misma suerte que Sasuke tener? ¿Acaso... tanto me lo merezco? ¿Tanto merezco esperar a que jamas vengas?**

**No... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!**

**Aunque claramente tras ese "ALGUIEN POR TI ESPERA..." que por mi sentir dijiste, yo podria cambiar esto que me consume en mi interior; podria tirarme como bebe a su madre en los brazos de Hyuuga y buscar entre su comodo refugio una manera de por fin olvidar todo lo que me haces sufrir.**

**Pero... no puedo, te tengo tan dentro de mi que ya es imposible querer borrarte de aquí; no puedo destruir asi como si nada una parte de mi y creo que no me acostumbraria a vivir sin amarte.**

**Estoy tan acostumbrado a este sentimiento que no se que haria si me faltara, no se que me sucederia si Hinata de mi lograse esfumarlo; no se como seria verte una vez mas y no sentir por ti absolutamente nada.**

**QUE EXTRAÑO SERIA...**

**Toda una experiencia nueva por vivir, experiencia en la que no quiero estar; experiencia que espero jamas conmigo tenerla.**

**Porque... si tu me faltas tambien me falto yo, si tu no estas tampoco estoy yo; no hay nada de mi sin ti.**

**-No lo se...-miento un poco**

**-¿Eh?-me miras con los ojos tiritando a pasos de llanto**

**-Yo... siempre he visto a Hinata como mi amiga...-trato de explicarte aunque mucho no puedo-Aunque lo intentara...-miro a mi alrededor disimulando-No podria... dejar de hacerlo...-la enternecida sonrisa que por nombrarla me invade es demasiada tonta**

**-Naruto...-me llamas a pocos segundos de derretirte**

**-Yo... aun no lo comprendo, Sakura-chan...-me excuso-Pero, tu...-susurro sin sentirme avergonzado-Te has ganado mi corazon...-confieso enamorado de lo que eres-Y no quiero... que eso cambie...-aunque tal vez rendirme seria mejor**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Esa tierna y calida mirada que muestras para conmigo desintegra cada rincon en mi, esos ojos que tienes me estan devorando tanto que ya no se hace cuanto lo hacen; he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo tras tus hermosos pasos.**

**¿Por qué sera? ¿Por qué es este mi sentimiento? ¿Qué motivos me llevaron a tras de ti estar?**

**¡CIELOS!**

**Ni para encontrar esas razones sirvo, me siento tan inutil que el sueño de encontrar a Uchiha ya se me esfuma; no puedo ya cumplir con la promesa que te hice dado a que soy debil y siempre lo sere.**

**Aunque el Kyuubi este dentro de mi y estando con sus nueve colas soy invencible, no puedo usarlo para contigo quedar bien; en mi interior hay una fuerza por ti impulsada que es capaz de todo y esa misma no lleva el nombre de ese demonio.**

**Pero... ¿Cómo descubrirla? ¿Cómo sacarla a relucir? ¿Cómo hacerla frente a tus luceros brillar?**

**Si yo lo unico que hago a tu lado es acobardarme, creo que hasta cuando me hablas mojo mis pantalones y para no lo sepas me quedo ahí desmayado disimulando; realmente seria vergonzoso en ello me pillaras y creo jamas me perdonaria por tan inutil ser contigo.**

**¡QUE DA!**

**Con la poca atencion que me prestas dudo mucho lo notes, todo de ti esta tan clavado en "SASUKE-KUN" que para mi no tienes ni un segundo; no se por que ni quiero saberlo y deseo siempre desconocer por que a mi no me quieres.**

**Realmente... a sentir lo que yo no quiero forzarte, quiero con todas mis fuerzas me quieras por lo que soy y por tu propia cuenta tienes que verlo; no puedo ser yo quien te haga ver lo bueno que para ti soy y de cierta manera me sentiria avergonzado por hacerlo.**

**¿Qué clase de hombre le diria a una mujer lo que tiene que sentir? ¿Qué clase de hombre seria capaz de hacerlo?**

**Pues yo no...**

**Aunque jamas asi lo hubiese pensado no quiero separarte de tu sentir por el, se que amarlo es lo que mas feliz te hace y que ceses de esa felicidad no deseo; porque a fin de cuentas yo soy feliz si tu tambien lo eres.**

**-En mi... no hay lugar para ti...-me clavas un puñal tras la espalda-Y eso... lo sabes...-te llevas lenta todos los latidos que me quedan-Aun asi... insistes en esto...-llegas al punto en que me sacas de mis casillas-Sabiendo que en mi... no hay nada para ti...-lo haces a Sasuke dueño de todo-Entonces... ¿Por qué, Naruto?-repites cansandome-¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo?-quieres de brazo a torcer**

**-Porque yo...-declaro entre murmuros-Te quiero... Sakura-chan...-sin rodeos sonrio perdido en mi amor por ti**

**-No digas tonterias...-me corrigues**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yo... jamas te he dado nada...-pasas por alto todos los puñetazos de tu parte que mi rostro dañaron-Entonces... ¿Qué podrias querer en mi?-te sientes de todo poco merecedora**

**-Yo... no cuestiono mis sentimientos...-busco entre lo que no hay-Solo te quiero y ya...-lanzo sin mas-Realmente... no me pregunto por que... de ti me enamore...-te sonrio enternecido por esto que me mata en mi interior**

**-Naruto...-tiras conmovida o tal vez triste-Gracias...-regalas una pequeña sonrisita para mis ojos**

**QUE LINDA...**

**Hacia tanto que esa expresion en ti no veia que ya no recordaba fuese tan pero tan linda, la tenias tan oculta que parecia yo te haria daño solo porque sonrieras; de veras me creiste capaz de tal atrocidad y de alguna manera tengo que cambiarlo.**

**Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo remediarlo? ¿Cómo cambiar tal miedo en tu interior?**

**Mientras tenga este monstruo en mi eso jamas cambiara, no puedo intentar nada para quitar ese temor en tu palpitar que solo para mi diriges; estoy tan lejos de tocarlo que hasta te asustarias con tan solo verme acercarme.**

**No te quedas demasiado entretenida mirandome y a mi pecho te apegas, buscas de a poco algo que te haga sentir bien y que mas alla de todo el corazon se te sane; lo tienes tan herido tan solo por el que hasta necesitas de mi para olvidarlo un poco.**

**Pero... ¿De veras yo puedo hacer esto? ¿De veras puedo dejar asi me utilizes? ¿Qué asi me engañes?**

**No... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!**

**He vivido todos mis dias una mentira desde que te conoci y ahora que tal vez tengo mi oportunidad no pienso dejar me manipules, podria decirte en este instante todo lo que por ti dispuesto a hacer estoy y que por una vez veas todo lo que yo desde lo mas profundo de mi te quiero; por un momento quiero te percates soy el unico que realmente te ama y distingas al fin todo lo que a mi me diferencia de Uchiha.**

**Sin embargo... no escucho a mi corazon y a tu leve abrazo respondo, te confino leve entre mis brazos para no asustarte y ahí cierro mis ojos para ya no pensar en nada; no quiero ni imaginar si esta situacion con Sasuke alguna vez la tuviste y realmente de ello no quiero enterarme.**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Jamas hubiese imaginado que tan lindo se sentiria abrazarte, estas tan llena de algo desconozco que creo me estoy volviendo loco y a decir verdad creo ya hace tiempo que lo estoy; aunque bien no llevo la cuenta y tal vez la vida entera se me ha pasado por amarte asi.**

**No quiero separarme de ti... ¡DE VERAS QUE NO QUIERO!**

**Eres tan pero tan linda que daria todos mis dias por quedarme asi y jamas dejarte ir, no quiero liberarte para que vayas en su busqueda y la felicidad junto a si encuentres; quiero con todas mis fuerzas llenar todo tu universo y esta vez tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo.**

**Lo cierto es que me tienes tan fundido en ti que ni capaz de quebrar esta union soy y ahí me quedo aferrado a lo que queda de ti, te tengo tan cerca de mi que poco te distingues entre mis brazos y entre los mismos diminuta te sientes; los años para contigo me han favorecido bastante y ahora por primera vez soy capaz de poseerte como es debido.**

**No llego ni a intentarlo cuando oigo la entrada de esa recamara abrirse y asi tu de mi te separas, ni te esfuerzas en mirarte y ligera como un rayo te volteas a ver quien con nosotros esta; te sigo sin decir nada puesto a que veo ya no quieres esto y el arrepentimiento te llena hasta en el ultimo rincon.**

**Su rostro no dice nada y la ausencia que hace tiempo tiene con nosotros no intenta explicar, no parece agotado aunque salio en busqueda de Sai y desparecio para seguir su rastro desde hace ya varias horas; a decir verdad eso es algo que esperar del Capitan puesto que lo que ha estado haciendo no ha sido ningun reto para si y como una insignificante mosca tal vez lo ha llevado a cabo.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**De veras que es un hombre para admirar y yo por dentro siento demasiada envidia, si yo fuese un poco asi tal vez podria llegar a tu corazon y superar a Uchiha; podria aprender algo del Capitan Yamato si tan solo me tomase la delicadeza de intentarlo pero debo admitir eres mas rapida que yo y me qutas la palabra de la boca.**

**-Capitan Yamato...-quiebras el amplio silencio-¿Que sucede?-lo cuestionas preocupada**

**-Konoha...-alcanza a pronunciar**

**-¿Konoha?-repito torpe-¿Qué quieres decir?-continuo con lo que no se**

**-Regresaremos a Konoha...-tanto tu como yo nos quedamos ahí sin entender nada de nada**


	3. Chapter 3

+STAGE 03: WOUNDS OF LOVE

**+STAGE 03: WOUNDS OF LOVE...+**

**En ese instante no fuimos capaces de preguntar nada y a la orden que nos impuso nos rendimos, tal como dijo regresamos a Konoha y ahí a esperar por lo que Tsunade baa-chan nos diria nos quedamos; no entendiamos bien por que la mision se habia cancelado y explicaciones de su parte queriamos.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**No se ya cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que volvimos, tal vez una semana o dos y puede que mas ya que no llevo la cuenta; estas tan angustiada por el sueño que se te rompio que mas alla de ello no veo y en este instante lo se.**

**Aunque no me lo crea te espio tras un pequeño muro viendote ahí parada sin hacer nada, las personas pasan cerca de ti y te rozan moviendote un poco; no dices nada ni reaccionas y en el lugar que estabas te dejas volver.**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Te ves tan muerta en vida tan solo por regresar que creo yo tambien lo estoy, no puedo verte asi tan solo por Uchiha y me niego a que por si sigas llorando; no puedo permitir continues valorandote tan poco y esta vez tengo que ser yo quien te haga ver cuanto vales.**

**Pero... ni alcanzo a salir de mi escondite cuando veo ella a ti se acerca y sin rodeos tu hombro toca, no tardas nada y a verla volteas; observarla te trae tantas señales que hasta te crees ha regresado y que el capaz de irse de aquí no es.**

**-Temari-san...-tiras como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en verdad**

**-Vaya...-se sorprende un poco-Eres tu...-dice como si no te conociese**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-la cuestionas al tiempo que quita su mano de tu hombro-Crei que...-te cortas sola por la nostalgia**

**-Yo... le debo demasiado a Konoha...-te confiesa como si fuesen las mejores amigas-Y mis hermanos, tambien...-relata la historia que nostros ya vivimos**

**-¿Tus hermanos?-repites haciendote la desentendida**

**-Por eso... hemos venido a agradecerle a Tsunade-sama y a todos ustedes...-sigue y tu te desconciertas-Por todo lo que han hecho... para nosotros...-no parece la misma y eso tu lo sabes**

**-Que gusto...-te haces la feliz-Kankuro-san y tu... nos seran de mucha ayuda aquí...-en realidad hay tan solo un nombre que falta y que tambien te haria muy pero muy feliz**

**-El... tambien ha venido...-susurra como si ese chico fuese el mal en persona**

**-¿Eh?-reaccionas-Pero...-te excusas-Es que...-le das vueltas al asunto de una manera que me saca de mis casillas-El es...-los puños te tiritan**

**-Ha renunciado a su puesto de Kazekage...-lanza como si nada y a ti te nacen las esperanzas-El... no quiere dejar asuntos pendientes...-te lo describe aunque ya lo conoces-Y mucho menos... si se trata de Konoha...-por dentro se rie un poco de el-Por eso...-cierra los ojos decidida-Hemos venido... para quedarnos...-te regala tal vez un poco a gusto**

**-Entonces...-analizas-¿Quieres decir que...?-no terminas ya que ella te gana**

**-Si...-sonrie a su manera-Gaara, tambien...-la expresion no se le va y tu te derrites de felicidad**

**Los labios te tiemblan y ante su rostro regalas una gran sonrisa, no te comprende y aun menos cuando distingue las lagrimas de felicidad en tus ojos; al fin y al cabo desconoce con todas las letras el sentimiento que por su hermano tienes.**

**Te alejas de su lado huyendo ligera como una pluma y yo de lejos aun veo esa feliz expresion en tu rostro, has estado esperando su regreso desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedes creer esta vez verdad sea y aun asi no te animas a desconfiar de las palabras de su hermana; ya que por ese chico sientes algo y algo muy fuerte.**

**Te veo alejarte sin mirar atrás al tiempo que tomas camino hacia tu hogar, salgo de donde yacia oculto y ahí me quedo; triste por observarte buscar a alguien mas y una vez mas se tu corazon para mi no tiene nada.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sera? ¿Por qué soy yo el unico que tu palpitar no llena? ¿Por qué soy el unico que no te vale? ¿Qué tengo de diferente?**

**Si Sasuke pertenece al "CLAN UCHIHA" y Gaara tiene al "ICHIBI" sellado dentro, de cierta manera tenemos algo en comun y todos cargamos con el mismo asunto de ser monstruos...**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan asi soy alejado de ti? ¿Por qué asi me desprecias? ¿Y en busqueda de alguno de ellos vas?**

**Yo... no entiendo, de veras que no; tu me confundes tanto que creo ya no se que demonios vi en ti y que fue aquello que tanto mi atencion llamo.**

**Rendido me quedo ahí a mitades de esa calle por la que lejos corres, intentas no dar con nadie para no ser grosera y para que no estorben en tu camino; no sabes cuanto tiempo le dure el entusiasmo de estar aquí y esta vez quieres verlo pase lo que pase.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**Parece que aquí todos tienen suerte contigo menos yo, soy el unico desafortunado que aun ahí para ti esta y aun asi no recibe nada a cambio; de cierta manera me siento decepcionado de mimismo y tu culpable de todo esto eres.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a el tanto lo quieres?**

**Si tal como yo es un monstruo, un monstruo que tal como yo podria lastimarte en cualquier momento; un monstruo que tal como yo jamas dejara de serlo.**

**Gaara frente a tus ojos podria perder el control en cualquier momento y sin saberlo se atreveria a lastimarte, estando consigo correrias el mismo riesgo que conmigo y diferencias entre nosotros realmente no hay; el experimento la misma soledad que yo y siempre desde pequeño quiso todo el mundo muriese.**

**¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien asi? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que te incluyo dentro de su plan? ¿Cómo puedes querer a quien quiso por una vez desaparecieras?**

**Yo... no lo entiendo, el ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo y aun asi tiene tu aprecio; aunque mucho sentimiento que digamos no te ha mostrado y tu sin embargo lo llevas siempre en tu corazon.**

**¡DEMONIOS!**

**Realmente... daria todo por dejar de quererte asi y ya liberarte para que vayas en busqueda de quien se te antoje, ya no tolero verte con alguien diferente cada vez llegamos a algun lugar y de veras esto esta acabando conmigo; pero yo aun asi no puedo olvidarte y eso es porque te has ganado mi palpitar de manera justa.**

**Oigo pasos tras de mi que lentos se dirigen a mi postura y sin preocupaciones buscan conmigo dar, no pienso voltear ya que no me interesa quien detrás de mi esta y se no eres porque aun te veo alejarte; si no eres tu no tengo motivos para voltear y eso siempre asi lo sentire.**

**-No has cambiado en nada, Naruto...-confia tras mi espalda**

**-¿Eh?-volteo**

**-Cielos...-se queja-Crei... habias dejado de espiarla...-cruza sus peresosos ojos conmigo**

**-Ya me conoces, Shikamaru...-le sigo la corriente-Siempre... he sido debil frente a ella...-volteo a ver si aun estas**

**-Luego de todo lo que has vivido...-narra detiendose a mi lado-Me sorprende... aun la quieras...-ahí admirandote ir se queda**

**-¿Qué puedo decir?-me excuso tonto-Yo... ya no se como esto sucedió...-los recuerdos la verdad no me vienen**

**-¿Esto?-me mira-¿Qué quieres decir?-busca entre mis pasadas memorias**

**-Yo... estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan...-le regalo mis sentimientos por ti-Pero... no se por que...-es mejor esta version sepa**

**-Como dije antes...-vuelve a mirar el sendero que transitas-No has cambiado en nada, Naruto...-**

**Es verdad...**

**Yo no he cambiado en nada, aunque ello solo sea porque aun sigo tras tus pasos y de tu sombra intento ser dueño.**

**Ya que... en mi hay unas cuantas cosas que ahora son distintas, como ir en busqueda de Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a tus brazos.**

**Yo... no quiero eso, no quiero con el te reencuentres y que a mi me hagas a un lado como otras tantas veces.**

**A fin de cuentas... te quiero solo de mi propiedad aunque capaz de lograrlo no sea, hay demasiados que tu universo llenan y espacio para mi la verdad no queda.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¡LO QUE DARIA POR SER ALGUNO DE ELLOS!**

**Aunque a Gaara similar soy no estoy en tu corazon tal como el, no piensas en mi tal como lo haces consigo.**

**Lo cierto es que...**

**YO... NO SOY GAARA...**

**Aunque yo tenga al "KYUUBI" y el al "ICHIBI" no nos parecemos en nada, ademas de ello no tenemos nada en comun y eso seguro tu lo sabes.**

**Tal vez... porque el es mas rudo te gusta mucho mas, porque el no demuestra sus sentimientos y eso tal vez a ti te gusta; tal vez es eso lo que te puede de si.**

**Pero...**

**¿Es eso? ¿Realmente lo es? ¿Solo eso te gusta de Gaara?**

**No lo se ni quiero saberlo, me sentiria humillado de saber ni a su altura puedo estar sabiendo tenemos algo en comun; despues de todo el y yo no somos tan diferentes.**

**Pero... a Uchiha no puedo borrarlo, a el si que jamas podre alcanzarlo; aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Entonces...**

**¿Por qué quiero ahora seguirte? ¿Por qué quiero saber que haras? ¿Por qué quiero saber adonde vas? ¿Por qué quiero saber si a buscarlo vas?**

**Si yo... contigo no tengo oportunidades ni tampoco tu me las has dado, es en vano intente llegar a tu palpitar y adueñarme de tan solo un latido; lo que sea que trate a ti no te valera y de eso estoy seguro.**

**-¿Tu... sabias lo de Gaara?-quiebro el silencio y mi acompañante voltea a verme**

**-¿Eh?-despierta-¿Lo de Gaara?-ladea la cabeza a lo tonto**

**-¿Sabias... ha regresado?-herido por su regreso tiro**

**-Si...-asiste-Tsunade-sama me lo dijo...-parece conmigo esa mujer no tiene confianza**

**-¿Y los demas?-insisto-¿Los demas... tambien lo sabian?-los puños me tiritan de impotencia**

**-Si...-vuelve a asistir y yo comienzo a enfadarme de veras-Aun asi...-busca excusas-No estoy seguro... si Sakura lo sabia...-intenta darme un poco de animo**

**-¿Eh?-volteo a verlo**

**-Pero...-sigue con razones me matan-Ella... fue muy entusiasmada a buscarlo...-parece quiere quitarme la vida-Seguro... ya lo sabia...-concluye y yo me ahogo**

**¿Ya lo sabias? ¿De veras... ya lo sabias? ¿Y asi... lo ocultaste de mi?**

**A pesar de todo, Gaara... Gaara es mi amigo, al menos yo lo siento asi o eso creo.**

**Sabiendo lo que el significaba para mi... ¿Te atreviste a asi engañarme? ¿A mentir frente a mis narices?**

**¡QUE CORAJE!**

**Esto... la verdad de ti jamas lo hubiese esperado, nunca crei fueses capaz de algo asi y a fin de cuentas quebraste la ilusion que de ti tenia; puesto a que esta vez me has decepcionado y mas de lo que esperaba.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no yo?**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¿Qué tiene Gaara que no tengo yo?**

**Me gustaria tanto oirtelo decir, que me digas al fin por que no me quieres y este desprecio de tu parte siempre sin motivos recibo; para ser honestos ellos no han hecho nada por ti y aun asi a su manera te tienen.**

**Y yo...**

**¿Yo donde he quedado? ¿Dónde he quedado para ti? ¿Acaso... en la basura? ¿En lo que no te importa? ¿En lo que no te vale?  
Si, seguro que si... ahí en ese lugar estoy yo, en los desechos arrojados alguna vez por tus manos y bien ciego he sido hasta ahora para no darme cuenta; para no percatarme tu no eras nada de lo que pensaba y aun asi me deje llevar por lo que tu representabas.**

**¡DEMONIOS!**

**¡MENUDO ILUSO FUI!**

**Y ahora... ¿Con que me he quedado? ¿De veras... tengo algo? ¿Aunque sea algo?**

**No, no tengo nada... lo he arriesgado todo y aun asi no tengo nada, lo cierto es que jamas me has dado nada y yo siempre me lo he quedado esperando; porque yo te queria y te queria mucho aunque no supiese por que.**

**Esa espera, esa condena ha sido en vano... ahora por fin lo se, porque me abandonas y no piensas en mi; porque te vas con otro y yo bien solo me quedo sin tu compasion.**

**-Ya veo...-suelto como si nada-Sakura-chan tambien lo sabia...-la verdad me siento decepcionado**

**-Crei... ella te lo habia dicho...-lanza para apiadarse un poco de mi-Despues de todo...-prosigue-Son compañeros de equipo...-dudo ante esa conclusion que saca**

**-Si...-asisto debil-Pero...-busco lo que no tengo-Parece que... Sakura-chan no confia en mi...-por dentro muero**

**-Aun asi...-quiere echarme porras-Debes estar feliz, Naruto...-sonrie a su perezosa manera**

**-¿Eh?-despierto-¿Por qué?-**

**-Gaara estara aquí todo el tiempo...-el sigue entusiasmado y yo quisiera callarlo-Podras verlo... cuantas veces quieras...-me cree emocionado por esto y yo realmente no lo estoy-Estas feliz por ello, ¿verdad?-sonrie una vez mas**

**-¿Feliz?-repito-Yo... realmente no creo lo este...-confio algo nostalgico**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo, tonto?-quiere saber a lo amistoso-El es tu amigo, ¿cierto?-se queda ahí diciendo sin entenderme**

**¿Amigo?**

**No... yo no podria llamarlo "MI AMIGO", alguien asi no se concidera "AMIGO"; no hay manera de que el sea "MI AMIGO".**

**Gaara... Gaara tal vez sin quererlo a cada segundo se lleva parte de tu corazon y yo aunque de eso no sea conciente no puedo perdonarlo, dado que se nadie jamas te querra tanto como yo y aun asi ni a ser "TU AMIGO" puedo llegar.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué deberia estar feliz de su regreso? ¿Por qué deberia querer tenerlo aquí siempre? ¿Por qué deberia querer verlo?**

**A fin de cuentas... ese sujeto se aprovecha del pedazo de ti que a mi me corresponde, a su manera me ha quitado lo que podria ser mio y yo eso no lo puedo pasar por alto; menos aun si viene de el.**

**No respondo a la ausente pregunta que Shikamaru me hace y de ese lugar me desvanezco como si fuese un fantasma, la verdad ya no me dan las agallas para quedarme y platicar de lo bien que se siente su regreso; ya que para mi es una condena mas que vivir y ya me estoy cansando de ello.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre estas calles he tenido que nacer? ¿Por qué es Konoha mi hogar?**

**Si tan solo no viviese aquí jamas te hubiese conocido y asi mi vida seria mucho mas facil, la verdad si tu no existieses todo seria mas sencillo y estas heridas no las tendria; si tan solo tu no estuvieses en este mundo yo seria un hombre feliz y estas lagrimas en mis ojos no estarian tal como en estos momentos.**

**Malgasto mi llanto al tiempo que busco refugio entre esas aceras, no hay mas para mi fuera de encontrarte y al fin verte; porque para mi no hay nada mas que no seas tu.**

**Entre mis perdidos deseos me detengo cuando te distingo aun correr y llegas asi a tu hogar, alcanzo solo a esconderme tras un muro cercano y ahí me quedo espiandote.**

**No dices nada, solo miras la entrada de tu residencia sin pensar nada y sin hacer nada; la verdad es que el encuentro te tiene muy fundida y solo para mirarlo tienes fuerzas.**

**Observas esa expresion de nada en su varonil rostro y por varios instantes te haces "AGUA", hay algo en el que te puede y te puede mucho; aunque tu acompañante no sea muy demostrativo que digamos.**

**Pero... es que...**

**Ese chico... Ese chico para ti... Ese chico para ti es...**

**-Gaara-kun...-sueltas su nombre atontada esperando de si una sonrisa**

**Solo eso te sale puesto para consigo no tienes nada que decir, no son por decirlo asi "BUENOS AMIGOS" puesto que no tiene interes de dar contigo aunque tu lo ansies desesperadamente; en el para ti no hay lugar y tu bien ciega has sido de no verlo.**

**Por su mirar indiferente sabes no siente lo que tu y no lo emociona el hecho de que tu estes, la verdad tu le vales lo mismo que un grano y ello un poco te duele.**

**Es cierto ese chico jamas ha querido a nadie y siempre tuvo deseos de matar... pero pensaste contigo seria diferente, porque a tu manera tu eras diferente aunque Gaara no lo viese asi.**

**Esos ojos frios que poseia a ti no te admiraban, no tenia tiempo para derrochar contigo o al menos eso creo; aunque fuesemos parecidos no llegue a conocerlo bien y aun desconozco aspectos suyos.**

**Aun asi... permaneces de pie frente a su escencia y esperas ansiosa te diga algo, como un "YO!" o un "CUANTO TIEMPO..." pero eso es imposible tratandose de el.**

**Por sus luceros veo tu no le importas en lo mas minimo, que estes o no le da exactamente igual y tu aun de ello no te percatas; porque ese chico te puede y aunque no lo digas te puede mucho.**

**Te le quedas admirando aun inmovil y por una vez cruza su mirada con la tuya, desiste de ignorar tu plegaria y por fin te la concede; parece algo siente despues de todo.**

**Y tu... por ello, por esa accion te iluminas; porque jamas pensaste aunque sea te miraria y asi llegases de a poco a conocerlo realmente.**

**El llamaba tu atencion porque era misterioso y diste todo por acercarte a su corazon, por eso ahora que la oportunidad se te esta dando miras rendida como se dirige a ti.**

**-Haruno Sakura, ¿eh?-suelta y tu te lo ilusionas todo**


	4. Chapter 4

+STAGE 04: EVERY SINGLE PIECE

**+STAGE 04: EVERY SINGLE PIECE...+**

**¿Qué le puedes hacer?**

**El...**

**HA DICHO TU NOMBRE...**

**Te ha llamado asi con todas las letras "SAKURA..." y eso a ti te puede mas que todo, porque jamas pensaste podria contigo asi dar y te ilusionas al fin tus intentos tan en vano no han sido; despues de todo tienes una oportunidad de con el dar y tu para conseguirlo estas dispuesta a absolutamente todo.**

**Pero... ¿Qué es todo? ¿Qué es todo para ti? ¿"LEE-SAN"? ¿"GAARA-KUN"? ¿"SASUKE-KUN"? ¿Yo?**

**No... Yo por supuesto que no, con lo que estas haciendo ahora lo veo facilmente y lo cierto es yo no te valgo nada; seguro te gusta mas la arena de ese chico que yo.**

**Porque yo... no llamo tu atencion y no tengo nada interesante tu puedas ver, en mi que a ti te agrade no hay nada y quedo contigo fuera de carrera al perder tantas posiciones; muchos me han superado en lugares y de este interminable camino hasta tu corazon he quedado bien lejos.**

**Pero... ¿Realmente... puedo hacer algo para remediarlo? ¿Para intentar solo cambiarlo?**

**No... No hay nada que yo por mis propios medios pueda hacer, solo me queda usar a este "KYUUBI" para eliminarlos a todos y borrarlos uno por uno de la fas de la tierra; la verdad sin este monstruo no soy nada y de cierta manera le debo demasiado.**

**Aunque tambien por el te haya lastimado hace pocos instantes atrás y esa herida en tu brazo por una de sus colas fue causada, ese crimen corrio por mis propias manos y creo me he ensuciado bastante con el; tanto que ya intentar alejarte de ellos no puedo y solo te dejo como libre pajaro volar.**

**Por eso solo veo como de a poco consigo te encuentras y una vez mas plenamente feliz te distingo aun alejado del instante, es tanta la emocion que sientes por tu nombre en sus labios que el mundo podria acabarsete en este mismo momento y tu de ello ni cuenta te darias; porque el a su manera esta llenando cada rincon de ti y tu te dejas hacer por esos ojos.**

**¡CIELOS!**

**¿Cuántas veces lo has intentando? ¿Cuántas veces has tratado de comprender su mirar? ¿Cuántas veces has procurado verte reflejada en esos luceros?**

**Demasiadas... tantas que no te alcanzan los dedos para contarlas y esta de todos esos intentos es la primera vez que se te da, es la primera vez que cerca de si como amiga puedes estar y tu por ello estas mas que feliz; porque ese chico a su manera te hace feliz o al menos eso creo.**

**Pero... ¿De veras solo es eso? ¿Solo su amiga quieres ser? ¿Con una amistad te alcanza? ¿De veras... no buscas mas de si?**

**No lo se ni quiero saberlo, ya me he decidido a olvidarte y la decision esta corriendo por tus propias manos; si yo tanto te importo no pretenderas llegar mas lejos consigo y si no te importo esto acabara tal como empezo.**

**Por mi amenaza o pensamiento retorcido no desistiras de lo que sea te antoje, para cambiar tu parecer no soy nadie ni tu madre ni tu padre y esta fuera de mi alcance lo que decidas hacer a su lado.**

**Pero, si algo intentas...**

**¿El te respondera? ¿Si te echas a sus brazos? ¿Si te tiras a sus labios? ¿Si te adueñas de su cuerpo? ¿De veras... el te correspondera?**

**No quiero... no quiero quedarme a verlo y realmente no me interesa en lo mas minimo, no le veo el caso en enterarme cuanto me desprecias y cuanto a el lo prefieres; prefiero vivir la mentira de la que me tienes prisionero que enterarme asi mi verdad y eso lo se bien.**

**Le regalas una gentil sonrisa para quebrar el hielo al tiempo que das unos pocos pasos buscando proximidad, darias absolutamente todo por tomar esas solitarias manos tan solo una vez y te crees ahora el te esta dando el permiso necesario; porque a su manera ha cambiado y que no se aleje ante tu intento lo demuestra todo.**

**Tal vez... si sean una pareja destinada o que quizas desde un principio lo estuvo, desde el instante quiso atentar contra tu vida hasta el reencuentro luego de su muerte; aunque no lo dijo yo sabia en su mente pensaba ese "GRACIAS..." solo para ti y la idea de que solo tu lo diste todo por si lo invadio.**

**A su manera el te queria y por todo te estaba agradecido, aun lo cree asi puesto no intenta irse y te permite elimines el espacio a tu antojo; porque ya no le importa quieras ser "SU AMIGA" y a su manera te esta llamando a gritos porque te necesita mas que nada.**

**Pero... ¿Realmente... es este el Gaara que yo conozco? ¿Es este el mismo chico por quien todo lo di? ¿Por este tanto me esmere?**

**Si, es el mismo... solo que por ti ha cambiado y aun mas de lo que pensaba, por tu magnifico universo se ha forzado a cambiar y llegar a estar ahí como tu quieres; porque el quiere veas al fin cuanto vale y esta dispuesto a mostrar "SU VERDADERO YO" tan solo para ti.**

**-Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?-procedes a quebrar el silencio algo nerviosa-¿Cómo has estado?-lo tratas tierna**

**-Bien...-corta-Aunque... he estado mejor...-no lo pretende pero parece se te burlara**

**-Parece... te has recuperado bastante bien...-lanzas sin saber que hacer-Desde... lo sucedido con Akatsuki...-le tiras a tu manera un "ENTIENDO..."**

**-Si...-asiste-Aunque todos... aun piensan en Chiyo baa-sama...-no parece el mismo ante lo que representan mis ojos**

**-Para ella...-tiritas por dentro-Tu... valias mas que todo...-aunque lo aparentas esos son solo tus sentimientos-Para Chiyo baa-sama...-vuelves a temblar impotente-Tu vida... era mas valiosa que la suya...-anclas en aquel distante mar de memorias**

**-Si...-asiste a su manera-Asi parece...-concluye no muy seguro de su respuesta**

**¡¿ACASO NO VES ESTAS HACIENDO EL RIDICULO?!**

**¡EL QUIERE EVITARTE A TODA COSTA!**

**Responde a lo que le dices sin ninguna emocion y lo cierto es por esa Baa-chan no siente absolutamente nada, le da igual haya muerto solo para se estase con vida ahora y realmente no ve el sacrificio que para ti dejarla ir ha sido; a fin de cuentas parece no le importa tanto lo que sientas puesto a es capaz de decir cosas tan imprudentes y que podrian llegar a herirte como jamas.**

**Sin embargo... tu no le buscas explicacion a sus palabras y agradeces por dentro como esa mujer lo dio todo para salvarlo, el esta primero en tu corazon y tal vez aun mucho mas antes que Sasuke; tal vez es Gaara de quien tu enamorada estas y yo bien ciego he sido al creer solo Uchiha te gustaba.**

**A fin de cuentas... habia muchos que tu corazon llenaban y entre ellos estaba Gaara, un chico jamas crei podria llamar tu atencion y hacerte olvidar cuanto valia aquel otro para ti; parece yo no te conocia tanto como pensaba y aun lo creo asi.**

**Tu... ya no eres quien yo creia ni queda algo de ella en ti, te has olvidado tanto de tu verdadera escencia y tan solo por el que yo por dentro me deprimo.**

**¿Dónde? ¿Dónde has quedado? ¿Dónde has quedado, Sakura-chan?**

**A decir verdad...**

**¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas ahora? ¿En Sasuke? ¿En Gaara? ¿En mi?**

**Ojala y lo supiera, ojala pudiese ver que tanto tienes oculto en tu interior y comprendiese tan solo un poco por que te atas asi a su existencia; ojala supiese quien realmente eres y pudiese quitarte la mascara que estando conmigo siempre usaste.**

**A pesar de todo... yo no te conozco ni se quien es esta chica que te haces llamar, mas alla de tu nombre no se y tengo cosechada la idea de algo que no eres; porque yo te tengo en mi tierna y dulce pero tu no eres nada de eso.**

**Todo... ha sido producto de mi imaginacion y me basta con ver esto para saberlo, el tiempo de veras no me ha favorecido y me ha hecho aun mas ciego que antes; ni sospechaba a este niñato pudieses quererlo tanto y anhelases asi tan desesperada su regreso a tus brazos.**

**Aunque sabes no sera capaz de abrazarte tu quieres dejarlo debil frente a ti para aprovecharte de la situacion y estrecharlo tan solo por una vez en ese abrazo que pretendes obsequiarle para reconfortarlo, quieres por una vez se llore todo lo que no pudo en estos años y se quite ese peso que su soledad representa de encima; porque a partir de ahora quieres hacerlo feliz y mas que nada quieres verlo sonreir.**

**La verdad... no sabes como se ve al sonreir y estas mas que ansiosa por observarlo hacerlo, el para ti es tan lindo que cualquier expresion le quedaria bien y te haces "AGUA" tan solo por pensar en su sonrisa; porque jamas lo has visto estar a gusto por algo y tu quieres ser "SU PRIMER ALGO".**

**Quieres que por ti sonria, quieres que por ti ria; quieres que por ti llore.**

**LO QUIERES TUYO...**

**No deseas intente escapar de la trampa que de a poco le vas tendiendo, el ha sido escojido para caer en tus redes y ser prisionero de tu encanto por la eternidad; la verdad no piensas darle oportunidad de zafarse y lo someteras a que diga al fin ese "TE QUIERO...".**

**Pero... ¿Realmente... esas palabras saldran de su boca? ¿De veras... las dira? ¿Las sentira?**

**No se... hace tanto no le platico que ya me he olvidado como suena su voz, el es un poco agrio para hablar y jamas ha sido muy hablador que digamos; ha tenido un perfil bajo y ha estado callado cuando fue necesario lo permaneciese.**

**Entonces... no hay manera te fie ante tus ojos ese sentimiento ya que las agallas no le darian, no tiene experiencia alguna en relacionarse con los demas y aun menos con alguien como tu; despues de todo eres una chica y creo eres la primera con la que cruza palabra.**

**De veras... debes estar muy contenta de ser "SU PRIMER VINCULO FEMENINO" y seguro la emocion se te desborda, quieres tanto deje de ser tan frio que ya te ilusionas con esto y lo ves a pocos pasos de combertirlo con todas las letras en "TU JUGUETE"; seguro te divertiras muchisimo ajustandolo a tu antojo y haciendo de si el hombre tu quieres para ti sea.**

**Y ese chico... se dejara hacer sin cuestionar tus pateticos motivos, porque jamas ha querido a nadie asi como nadie lo ha querido a el y que tu seas la primera quiera dar consigo esta llenandole el alma; eres lo que tanto necesitaba para llenar el vacio en su interior y a su manera esta feliz al fin por tus propios medios hayas llegado a su universo.**

**-Gaara-kun...-lo llamas en un susurro**

**-¿Qué?-te escucha en respuesta fria**

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?-le cuestionas-¿Por qué has venido para quedarte en Konoha?-lanzas para saber algo mas**

**-Ser Kazekage...-busca-No era... lo que yo buscaba...-tira y yo me confundo-Todo... lo hice por mi Villa...-narra y tu solo te lo miras derritiendote-Pero...-se excusa-Por ella... no he podido hacer nada...-se siente poco heroe-Y que tu... hayas tenido que ir a salvarme...-me esta haciendo enfadar de veras-Lo dice todo...-concluye lleno de impotencia**

**-Naruto tambien... se esforzo mucho en rescatarte...-le explicas defendiendome-El... lo dio todo por ti...-parece un poco te conmuevo-Pero, aun asi...-le das vueltas al asunto-Por nosotros...-sigues y el no se cansa de oirte-No tenias que... renunciar a tu puesto...-parece lo echas de nuestra villa-No era necesario...-te averguenza el sienta tanto**

**-No pienso tener asuntos pendientes aquí...-le has colmado la paciencia y de veras se nota-¿Entiendes?-te llama "TONTA"**

**-Si...-asistes algo lastimada por su vil manera-Entiendo...-**

**¿Para esto lo buscas? ¿Para este trato distante? ¿Para que el no sienta absolutamente nada? ¿Y te desprecie como basura?**

**No sabia pudieses llegar tan lejos por el hasta los extremos de dejarte asi maltratar, lo cierto es para consigo eres alguien diferente y aunque diga cosas tan crueles no piensas deshacer ese lado de ti; porque esta es la unica manera que tienes de hallar algo nuevo dentro de si y conocer por fin a "SU VERDADERO YO".**

**Pero... ¿Realmente tiene un verdadero yo? ¿Realmente... tiene alguien oculto en su interior? ¿De veras... hay otro Gaara? ¿Otro que no sea este?**

**No... no lo creo, parece tan real cuando dice las cosas que no parece estuviese siendo forzado por una de sus tantas caras; solo creo tu te niegas a ver no es nada de lo que crees y te rehusas a admitir que el no te quiere.**

**A tu manera quieres insistir en esto y en permanecer a su lado, si tu no estas para el no hay absolutamente nadie y quieres con todas tus fuerza vea al fin que tu siempre estaras; porque no piensas por nada del mundo dejarlo solo y esta vez quieres ser por asi decirlo "SU TODO".**

**Estas tranquila porque sabes no reemplazaras a nadie y solo llenaras un hueco que en el siempre estuvo vacio, no le quitaras a nadie el lugar que le pertenecia y por eso te sientes mas que aliviada; porque no quieres tener pleitos con ninguno aquí y al menos eso en ti es diferente a la de antes.**

**Ante tu mirada triste se apresura a tomarte de tu muñeca tal como lo haria su arena y te estrecha contra su varonil pecho, aquel que para ti debe ser comodo y calido tal como ese chico; aunque sea un sueño tu asi ves a Gaara y yo esa ilusion no puedo quitartela.**

**Pero, aun asi...**

**¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarte?**

**Si tu jamas te dejaste hacer por nadie que no fuese Sasuke y aun asi este mediocre se viene a creer "EL REY DEL MUNDO" estando contigo, tanto que se toma el atrevimiento de consolarte y embriagarte de su "PURA" escencia; lo cierto es tu estas viendo el cielo en estos momentos y eso se te nota.**

**Conciente de que espera por tu respuesta aferras tus manos a su espalda para tenerlo aun mas contigo y olvidar por un instante todo el tiempo que ambos estuvieron separados, esto para ti es el reencuentro que siempre habias esperado y parece que para ti han sido años lo que has estado lejos de si; aunque tal vez solo hayan pasado meses o semanas desde nos marchamos de la Arena.**

**En ese contacto te sientes refugiada de todo lo que has sufrido al esperarlo y sientes que por una vez el te quiere feliz, aunque no sepa bien como hacerlo a su manera lo intenta y logra quitarte una sola sonrisa; sonrisa que entre sus brazos regalas sincera y el de a poco se combierte en tu dueño.**

**Sin pedirlo ni desearlo se adueña de tu entera entidad y te contrae a su torso con mas fuerza, para que no te escapes ni huyas y digas al fin un "TE QUIERO CONMIGO"; a su manera esta esperando esas palabras de tu boca y tu eso lo sabes muy bien.**

**Afligida por su presente silencio te deshaces en lagrimas que de a poco van acabando contigo y deseas el sea capaz de contenerte lo suficiente, los gritos de emocion o dolor se te mezclan al tiempo que lo humecedes de tu llanto y buscas que nada pero nada los vuelva a separar; sintiendose como tu cierra sus ojos y se dispone a murmurarte una que otra cosa al oido.**

**-Lamento... lo de hace unos momentos...-te confiesa algo ausente-Pero...-busca-Es... mejor asi...-te esta sacando de su vida y tu ya no piensas dejarlo**

**-Yo no te detendre... si quieres marcharte...-le fias a tu mentirosa manera-Pero...-lo imitas-Solo... quedate un poco mas...-confiesas cursi ante sus ojos-Y... no me sueltes...-aplicas mas presion al abrazo comparten**

**-¿Eh?-se hace el desentendido**

**-Tan solo... por esta vez...-le mientes frente a mis narices-Yo... necesito esto de ti...-lanzas con lagrimas ya las tenias presentes**

**-Sakura...-pronuncia tu nombre como si realmente pudiese**

**Siquiera el entiende por que lo escojes y se queda desconcertado ante tu peticion, jamas penso ello podrias llegar a pedirselo y a decir verdad no sabe como responder a tu plegaria; porque no tiene como contigo dar y aunque llores nada de nada se escapa de su boca.**

**Porque... no sabe que decirte para que ya no llores, porque no sabe que hacer para verte sonreir; porque no sabe que hacer sin ti.**

**A tu manera tu estando ahí lo iluminas como sol en primavera y realmente no desea asi te apagues, necesita que a cada instante le devuelvas una sonrisa y que ahora no puedas hacerlo realmente esta acabando consigo; porque a su manera el como tu te quiere feliz y sabe asi jamas podras serlo.**

**Por eso... busca entre su silencio una palabra para ti, una palabra que valga mas que tu nombre y te llegue hasta en el ultimo rincon; una palabra que vaya mas alla del encuentro y que llegue a sanar cada herida de tu fragil corazon.**

**Pero... ¿Realmente... puede hacerlo? ¿Puede decirte algo que te haga feliz?**

**No lo se... a decir verdad no lo conozco demasiado como creia y no me imagino que ideas pueden cruzarse por su cabeza, siempre ha sido para mi un misterio sin resolver y creo aun tengo cuentas pendientes para consigo; a decir verdad tengo unas cuantas preguntas para hacerlo y todas cada una de ellas se refieren a ti.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hizo para llegar a tu corazon? ¿Cómo hizo para tenerte asi tan entregada?**

**Con todas mis fuerzas quisiera salir de aquí y preguntarselo a los cuatro vientos, pero...**

**No quiero arruinar tu atmosfera asi y prefiero estes contenta hasta que el encuentro finalize solo, no quiero interrumpir lo que tanto has esperado y es mejor me mantenga fuera de esto; dado que yo no soy nadie para interferir asi y solo puedo depositar toda mi confianza en ese chico esperando el sea mejor que yo.**

**Cesas de llorar un poco y te acomodas bien entre su pecho, a lo que el te responde abrazandote mas fuerte para darte consuelo y ahí en ese instante dibujas una pequeña sonrisita para ese chico dueño de la arena; el solo hecho de este contigo te conmueve y piensas en lo lindo que seria tenerlo asi por siempre.**

**-¿Quieres pasar?-lo invitas y ambos nos sorprendemos-Te hare... algo de te...-te sonrojas un poco apenada**

**-Si...-asiste a su manera-Esta bien...-**


	5. Chapter 5

+STAGE 05: A KISS THAT HURTS

**+STAGE 05: A KISS THAT HURTS...+**

**Aunque te ha dicho que si no te separas de su cuerpo y buscas aun mas de la union que tienen ambos, tu lo has esperado tanto todo este tiempo que no piensas dejarlo zafarse asi de facil y lo obligas aun a mantener el abrazo; porque quieres vea todo lo que hay en ti y que solo para su antojo esta servido.**

**Porque tu... te le entregas sin pedirle permiso a tu corazon o a tu cuerpo, te le entregas para que te posea con todas las letras y miles de sentimientos tras tu boca se escapen; te le entregas porque en realidad lo quieres y lo quieres aun mas de lo que pensaba.**

**Y asi sabiendo tu sentir corresponde a lo que le impones sin cuestionarse, el como tu quiere esto estando contigo y por primera vez quiere tu para el seas "SU TODO"; porque a su manera ha comenzado a verte con otros ojos y esos ojos realmente estan fijados en ti como jamas.**

**Esos ojos te quieren por siempre ahí acompañandolos y que llenes al fin la soledad que a su dueño tanto inunda, esos ojos te necesitan ahí para verte sonreir e iluminar asi el apagado palpitar de su dueño; esos ojos te ansian de su dueño porque ese chico lo siente asi y quiere por una miserable vez ambos sean uno solo.**

**Porque... despues de ti para el no hay absolutamente nada y tu lo llenas de tal manera que intentar resistirse es en vano, de cierta manera esta sucediendole lo mismo que a mi y realmente siento pena por el; a ti se te acabara pronto el entusiasmo y lo botaras cual cucaracha aplastada tal como conmigo.**

**Los minutos pasan entre la leve brisa que acaricia tus rosados cabellos y te alejas del cuerpo de tu hombre ideal, a lo que seguida le regalas una linda sonrisa para cautivarlo y para sorpresa de muchos el te responde; sonrie enternecido ante tu ternura y tu aun sin verlo sientes como de a poco de si te vas adueñando.**

**Aunque jamas lo hubiese visto parece que te quiere mucho y te quiere de verdad, jamas lo habia visto sonreir asi por alguien o tal vez jamas conoci esa expresion inundando su rostro; quizas jamas conoci a este chico que se hace llamar Gaara y ese al que tu tanto has estado esperando.**

**Como cortes cabellero que es te cede paso para que tu como dama te adelantes y tu le correspondes entre pequeñas sonrisas felices, el vale tanto para ti que todo lo que hace te parece lindo y a decir verdad no le ves defecto alguno a su persona; porque el para ti es con todas las letras perfecto y aunque lo pensases no encontrarias nada que no te gustase de si.**

**Tomas la delantera al tiempo que te mira moverte y abres la entrada un poco solo para que caban ambos al pasar, aun no has arreglado todo el desorden que dejaste la ultima vez y no es apropiado el sepa cuan desordenada eres; ante sus ojos tienes que quedar bien y eso lo tienes bien claro.**

**En tanto volteas a verlo invitandolo a que pase y que ya no dude mas para seguirte de una buena vez, no oyes nada de sus labios ni escuchas ese leve suspiro al sonreir y solo se dispone a transitar tu pasado recorrido; porque a seguir tus pasos esta dispuesto y esta decision parece hace mucho la ha tomado.**

**Lo dejas atrás cual niño a su mascota y te adentras en tu hogar para hacerle asi como dijiste algo de te, ese canalla solo te sigue hasta la entrada abierta y ahí se queda; dudando tal vez en que hacer estando a solas contigo.**

**Despues de todo... no te conoce demasiado que digamos y no sabe que intenciones tienes para consigo, sin contar que tu repentina invitacion le suena bastante rara y cree quieres llegar aun mas lejos con su entidad; quien sabe que tienes preparado dentro para si y con que objetos piensas someterlo a ser tu esclavo.**

**Porque el... ha caido prisionero de tu encanto y ahora ya a tu dispocion esta, lo que hagas o digas estando consigo ya no le importara y te dejara hacer como si fueses su madre; porque fuera de tu belleza ya no podra ver y ciego tal como yo estando contigo quedara.**

**Pero,aun asi... esta es mi oportunidad de salir y darle su merecido, no es nadie para andar merodiando en tu vida como si fuese tu dueño y husmear entre los sentimientos que por todos aquí tienes; no es nadie para andar llevandose los retazos de tu corazon y asi sanar todas esas heridas del pasado.**

**Sin embargo... tu lo dejas y le permites como si nada que te sane como si fuese doctor, a su manera te hace olvidar todo lo que por Sasuke has llorado y solo Gaara puede asi confortarte; aunque lo golpease o algo por el estilo nada cambiaria para ti y solo conseguiria me detestases aun mas.**

**Yo... a ello no quiero arriesgarme ni quiero pensar en hacerlo y realmente no veria vida en mi que fuese sin ti, lo cierto es tal como el yo dependo de ti y necesito tenerte tan solo un poco cerca; aunque ello solo sea siendo tu compañero de equipo y nada mas.**

**Mis ojos se abren de par en par cuando veo vuelves por el y lo tomas sin delicadeza alguna de las manos para jalarlo hacia dentro, no quieres ya desperdiciar el tiempo como otras tantas veces y yo a decir verdad tambien lo siento asi; me muevo rapido hacia la ventana me permite husmear el interior de tu residencia al tiempo que ese chico cierra la puerta y deja el ambiente para ambos tan confortable como quieres.**

**No alcanzas a soltarlo cuando por ridiculeses el se desploma sobre ti y tu te desmoronas cayendo rendida al suelo, ahí tendida no puedes creer tenerlo tan cerca y el saber sus piernas entre las tuyas te esta quitando la cordura; por lo que tal como si no evitas sonrojarte y clavas tus verdes luceros en esos frios que tanto te llenan.**

**No le buscas la excusa al te que dejaste sobre esa pequeña mesa y por eternos segundos lo pasas por alto, lo cierto es no ves la hora de que Gaara se derrame entre tus labios y tu puedas beberte todo su gusto en ese beso; porque quieres el instante jamas termine y tal como el quieres ambos sean uno solo.**

**Rodeando sus brazos tus hombros le obsequias una pequeña sonrisita para quebrar el silencio y avergonzado te evita girando el rostro a un lado, la verdad no esta acostumbrado a tal situacion y daria lo que fuese por tener el valor para quitarse de ti; pero parece tu no piensas permitirselo o al menos eso creo.**

**Te inclinas un poco para acercartele un poco mas y extiendes tus brazos para llegar a su cuello, lo rodeas para que no tenga chance de zafarse y al tiempo que el te mira tu le vuelves a sonreir; porque sabes esta asustado de asi consigo estar y eres tu quien debe enseñarle a por una vez "SENTIRSE A GUSTO".**

**Lo jalas un poco para que quede todido tendido sobre ti y lo asfixias bastante entre tus senos, aunque el no te distingue yo si te veo y ardiendo por la situacion frunces los labios como fina mujer que eres; porque el sin esfuerzo alguno enciende cada uno de tus sentidos y tenerlo tan apegado a tu entidad esta quitandote hasta el ultimo respiro.**

**Abre miedoso sus ojos aun consumido por tus pechos y levanta un poco la cabeza para verte por un instante, quiere tanto disculparse contigo por la imprudencia aunque no sepa como y necesita hacerlo ya; pero tu ni lo dejas y el tanto como yo se queda muy sorprendido.**

**Rosas apenas tus labios con los suyos solo para probar su lindo sabor y asi los ojos de ese chico tiritan fuera de su eje, tomas de a poco esa boca y la deshaces soltandola un poco; cosa que luego te apresuras y vuelves a insistir en darle otra probadita.**

**Aunque el aun no responde lagrimas se desprenden de mis ojos y rodan a toda velocidad por mis mejillas, mi rostro tiene un fin muy temprano para ellas y unas nuevas vuelven a recorrer el mismo sendero; sendero que a este llanto incontrolable me lleva y que tan solo por tus caprichos es impulsado.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto ahora? ¿Por qué esto cuando pense todo estaria bien? ¿Por qué esto cuando pense podria consolarte?**

**Parece yo no tengo las mismas oportunidades que ese chico contigo y realmente conmigo nunca has pretendido besarte, creo esa idea jamas se te cruzo por la cabeza y realmente a mi tanto no debes desearme; porque yo no llamo tu atencion y eso lo se bien.**

**Creo te compadeces de mi dolor y ante su ausente respuesta cesas de tratar de estimularlo, te separas lenta de si y apenada por aquel acto miras ausente hacia la nada; ahora que el no ha dicho nada sientes debes pedirle disculpas y lamentar lo imprudente que has sido.**

**Pero... ¿Qué disculpas? ¿Esas que realmente no sientes? ¿Esas que ni se te antojan decir?**

**Lo cierto es has disfrutado muchisimo comertelo a besos pero no quieres tirarte asi como asi a su piscina, aun no te has puesto el bañador adecuado y puede te ahoges en esa tremenda profundidad; despues de todo en ese caso yo no sere tu guardavidas y en tu rescate por nada del mundo entrare.**

**¿Por qué?  
Simple... porque me he hartado de estar ahí para ti y que tu no lo veas, porque ya me he cansado de hacerlo todo por ti y de tu parte jamas recibir nada; porque ya estoy cansado de intentar ser tu sombra y que tu permitas un chico cualquiera que se le antoje venir me quite mi lugar.**

**Lo cierto es con tantas mentiras ya me tienes harto y para seguir tras de ti ya no doy, mi cuerpo no resiste tantas cosas de tu parte juntas y ya no soporta seguir tras tus engañosos pasos; porque con esto mi ilusion has quebrado y creo jamas seras capaz de recuperarla.**

**Puesto que yo... pienso olvidarme de ti de una vez por todas y soltarte de la jaula donde hace tiempo te tengo encerrada, porque es mejor vueles con el y a mi jamas regreses; porque el es mejor hombre que yo y esa comparacion solo tu la sabes hacer de la manera correcta.**

**Delicado como se cree deshace tu blusa de tus hombros a lo que tu volteas a verlo sorprendida y ahi el se tira, se sumerge en la profundidad del sabor de tu piel y te recorre desde los hombros hasta el cuello; a medida que va subiendo la respiracion a ti se te dificulta y te arqueas un poco para resistir los gritos que ese chico se esfuerza en quitarte.**

**Se detiene un poco en tu mejilla y en ese lugar se entretiene largo rato, tu cutis parece de ceda para si y le da rienda suelta a sus labios para no derrochar ni un centrimetro; porque ese gusto en ti lo esta enloqueciendo y quiere con todas sus fuerzas probar aun mas.**

**Cierras los ojos temerosa por la situacion y te crees a Gaara lo has entusiasmado demasiado, despues de todo aunque te hagas la experimentada lo cierto es jamas has estado tan asi con alguien y puede el se combierta en "TU PRIMER CHICO" o mas bien en "TU PRIMERA VEZ"; porque sabes ya para detenerlo no puedes hacer nada y solo debes dejarlo seguir como si estuviese escalando tu monte.**

**Pero... frente a mis ojos te toma del rostro a lo que tu lo miras y ahi el anota, mete un gol entre tus labios y suma puntos devorandote entre pequeños besitos; cosa que tu le respondes con mas profundidad y ese chico para mi sorpresa te corresponde.**

**Se une profundo a ti en esa union y tu le sigues el paso reboloteandole un poco los cabellos, ese tono rojizo queda exparcido en tus manos como sangre en penetracion virginiana y te inundas de carnal deseo por ese chico; porque lejos de el no ves nada y ausente de su querer no quieres estar nunca jamas.**

**Estando frente a su encuentro mis lagrimas tienden a salir de nuevo y una vez mas empapan mis mejillas de llanto ahogado, yo ya no puedo estar viendo esto y la verdad esta haciendome muy mal; porque yo no tolero verte con otro y eso lo se bien.**

**Pero... ahí como tu estas con el lo dejo todo y huyo de aquel terrorifico lugar, quien sabe que mas haras con el ahí y realmente no quiero quedarme a verlo; porque ya demasiado tengo con saber lo quieres y no tengo interes alguno en conocer aun mas de ti.**

**Recorro a toda prisa el sendero tu transitaste para llegar a tu hogar y encontrarte con el, cosa que mucha rabia y nostalgia me trae; porque estoy moviendome sobre los pasos diste para quebrar mi corazon y por ello me siento muy patetico.**

**Pero... decir patetico es poco y mas bien seria decir ciego, porque yo no vi lo que te traias entre manos y aun asi confie en ti; porque yo no vi lo que tramabas con el y sin embargo crei no pretenderias nada.**

**Y con eso... mira donde he quedado, quien sabe donde demonios estoy ahora y que rayos pretendo hacer; quien sabe que sera de mi ahora sin ti y que hare para arrancarte de mi corazon.**

**¿Buscar otra? No lo creo, no me darian las agallas...**

**¿Irme de aquí? No... despues de todo, tengo un sueño...**

**Entonces... no tengo opcion mas que tolerar esto, mas que tolerar tus sentimientos y despertar de una vez del sueño que me tienes prisionero; mas que dejarte ir quien sabe donde y esperar que seas muy pero muy feliz.**

**Pero... ¿Por qué con el? ¿Por qué con Gaara? ¿Por qué con uno de mis amigos?**

**No lo se ni quiero saberlo, no quiero buscarle explicacion a algo tan doloroso para mi y prefiero vivir con la incognita en mi interior; porque para mi es mejor saber de ese beso y nada mas.**

**Porque yo... no quiero saber que sientes por el y que serias capaz de dar por su bien, no quiero saber por que te impones permanecer a su lado y jamas dejarlo solo para nunca faltarle; no quiero saber si realmente lo amas y si siempre lo has hecho.**

**Y asi fundido en lo que no tengo me detengo para dejar de pensar en esto, en lo poco que tu vales y en lo que no mereces mi amor; porque tu no eres digna de mi y eso esta vez lo se bien.**

**Porque a pesar de todo... jamas has hecho nada para ganarte mi cariño y solo me has embrujado para que este tras tus pasos, lo cierto es jamas diste tu mejor esfuerzo y aun asi de mi lo has conseguido todo; porque de mi lo tienes todo aunque no hayas movido ni un solo dedo para ello y realmente orgulloso no me siento.**

**Pero... estos ojos de los que dueño soy a su manera te quieren y te quieren mucho, porque para ellos eres linda y siempre has sido amable para conmigo; al menos desde tomaste la decision de protegerme y cuidarme en todo momento.**

**Sin embargo... ahora yo no pienso dejar cumplas tu proposito y pienso resistirme con todas mis fuerzas a tu intento, luego de todo lo que me has hecho es lo menos que te mereces y prefiero jamas me tengas; porque parece yo no te importo tanto como dijo el Capitan Yamato y en realidad tu estas...**

**-¡NARUTO-KUN!-oigo como me llama a gritos tras mi espalda**

**Asombrado volteo a verla y ahí me quedo, perdido ante la primera sonrisa que veo de su parte y que sin desmayarse por verme regala; no hace tanto que de aquí me marche y ella ya ha cambiado bastante.**

**Unas tantas curvas le moldean el cuerpo acompañadas de unos lindos senos y extensos cabellos, a mi parecer se ha combertido en una verdadera mujer y a ti bien atrás te ha dejado; porque ella es mejor que tu y fue siempre la unica que de veras me quiso.**

**Aunque... ahora no se si aun soy dueño de su corazon y puede ya se haya cansado de esperarme, para consigo siempre fui muy indeciso y jamas tuve el valor de desprenderme de ti para irme con ella; tal vez este exhausta de esperar por alguien como yo y de eso realmente no la culpo.**

**Porque... yo no tengo nada de interesante y parece todos aquí lo han notado, especialmente tu ya que buscas a cualquiera se te cruze para echarte un amorio y olvidarte un poco de lo que Sasuke significa para ti; parece solo Gaara puede estar a su altura y tal vez siempre fue su unico rival.**

**Me le quedo mirando con las mejillas rosadas y volando petalos de flores de cerezo a mi alrededor, hacia tanto no venia a este "CAMPO DE PRACTICAS" que ya me habia olvidado lo que se sentia estar aquí y mas aun lo que se sentia estar a su lado; esa chica es tanto para mi que ni yo lo comprendo y entre nosotros hay algo mas fuerte que una amistad.**

**Pero... ¿Qué es?**

**No lo se y ojala pudiese preguntarselo... pero no quiero estropear esa expresion de su parte y prefiero estar mirandola asi por la eternidad, tan solo para olvidar un poco todo lo que me haces sufrir y ella es mi unico antidoto; aunque para el amor que siento por ti realmente no haya cura.**

**Pero... ¿Realmente... puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo entregarme a sus brazos? ¿Puedo dejarme llevar por su inocencia? ¿Puedo dejarla hacer de mi lo que quiera? ¿Puedo hacerla dueña de mi corazon?**

**Si, creo que si...**

**Si realmente lo intento algo seguro conseguiria y en ti pensaria un poco menos, si tan solo dejara de cuestionarme que demonios hacer algo cambiaria y cesaria de ser tan patetico como ahora; dudo mucho un hombre como yo sea capaz de rechazar a una mujer asi y dejar pasar la oportunidad de nuestras vidas.**

**Porque yo... en estos momentos podria tirarme a sus brazos y quitarle unos cuantos besos, luego pasar de un instante a otro a probar su piel y perderme en el sabor de sus pechos; para despues acabar dentro de si y moverme en su interior para quitarle unos cuantos gritos.**

**Hace tanto que espera por mi que seguro se dejaria hacer sin decir nada y se entregaria a lo que a mi se me antojase hacerle, no pondria resistencia a aquel pensamiento y unas tantas veces dejaria se repitiese; porque algo por mi siente y eso va mas alla de lo que yo crea.**

**Y asi... ella impulsa mi expectativa obsequiandome una pequeña risita y ahí yo me quedo, nadie jamas habia tan sincera para conmigo y tal vez sea porque tu has ocupado todo mi espacio; con tu impocrecia no me has dejado ver nada y hasta he llegado a olvidarme de que ella aun me quiere.**

**Pero, yo... ¿Soy capaz de corresponderle? ¿De sentir lo mismo por si? ¿De no pensar en ti? ¿De olvidarte?**

**Quedandome aquí jamas lo sabre y mi unica opcion es correr a sus brazos para buscar un nuevo futuro, uno en el que tu no estes y que de ti ya no sepa; uno en el que no exista alguien llamado "HARUNO, SAKURA".**

**Me dejo manipular por su sinceridad y lagrimas se derraman tras mis azules ojos, lagrimas que se desprenden de mi al mi rostro girar de lado a lado y que una vez mas me llevan a mirarla; mirarla asi con estos luceros llorosos y aguardantes de si en un grito desconsolado de mi alma.**

**-¡¡HINATA!!-exclamo sumergido en llanto**


	6. Chapter 6

+STAGE 06: A NEW BEGINNING

**+STAGE 06: A NEW BEGINNING...+**

**No le doy respiro alguno y me arrojo como leon a su presa a sus brazos para solo tenerla conmigo, a lo que seguida se desmorona para caer al suelo como torpe y yo sigo obligado sus pasos; porque es tanta la cercania que es imposible evitarlo y solo estar cerca para derramar unas tantas lagrimas nos queda.**

**Pero, yo...**

**¿Cuántas veces he querido esto? ¿Cuántas veces he querido esto de ti? ¿Cuántas veces he esperado esto de ti?**

**Tantas, tal vez demasiadas...**

**Y aun asi es ella quien me consuela de todo lo que he sufrido, quien sabe donde tu estes y que demonios con el estaras haciendo; lo cierto es yo no te valgo y aquí para mi no estas.**

**Cada vez buscas una "NUEVA EXCUSA" para apartarte de mi lado y a un "NUEVO CHICO" lo dejas estar entre tus piernas, parece yo no estoy a la altura de serte de ayuda y si conmigo lo hicieses no conseguirias nada; porque seguro yo no seria lo suficientemente bueno para ti y terminaria haciendo el ridiculo.**

**Creo... aunque fuese capaz tu no me darias la oportunidad y pobre de mi si me sigo ilusionando, tu no volveras atrás tan solo por mi mediocre llanto y tantas veces lo has pasado por alto que esta vez no te costara nada; despues de todo ya tienes a alguien que te tiene bien ocupada llamando tu atencion y no creo a Gaara seas capaz de decirle "NO".**

**Entonces... todo lo que me queda es Hinata, ella es la unica que por siempre conmigo estara y a ti tengo que tirarte a la basura, para mi tienes que dejar de ser valiosa y que asi me importe un pepino lo que hagas; porque yo ya no puedo estar pendiente de ti y es mejor las cosas terminen asi como empezaron.**

**Yo... necesito un nuevo comienzo estando a su lado y tu para intentar privarmelo no eres nadie, aunque te quiera mas que a nada no eres dueña de mis decisiones y aun puedo decidir por mi propia cuenta; a fin de cuentas no puedes evitar yo desista de estar tras tus pasos y por primera vez como pajaro te deje volar.**

**Sin que yo te lo diga tu abriras decidida tus alas para encontrarte en pleno vuelo con su arena y recidir sumergida por la eternidad entre sus granos, porque de el quieres ser todo y por ser absolutamente suya estas dispuesta a dar todo; porque el te tiene embrujada y quien sabe hace cuanto estas bajo su hechizo.**

**Y yo... no he podido ni percatarme de ello, puesto a que jamas descubri estabas tras de alguien no fuese Sasuke y ese chico jamas hubiese estado dentro de mis expectativas; porque jamas pense pudiese llegar a gustarte alguien asi y menudo error cometi al creerlo asi.**

**Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para alejarte de su lado y tu realmente te quieres quedar bien ahí seguida a su pecho, a mi me dejas quien sabe donde y de ese lugar ya no puedo intentar huir; a fin de cuentas todo esto se ha ido al infierno y tu eres el mismisimo demonio.**

**-Ya no llores...-susurra cercana a mi oido-Ella... no lo merece...-fia llena de rencor**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Sakura-san no merece... llores por ella...-ella a su manera daria todo por aniquilarte**

**Por mas ciertas que esas palabras sean... yo no puedo evitarlo, tenerte lejos es para mi como morir y necesito estar contigo para sentirme vivo una vez mas; aunque ella intente estar a mi lado para consolarme jamas podra conseguirlo ya que yo solo pienso en ti.**

**Y eso... ¿Por qué?**

**No lo se, es que te tengo tan dentro mio que intentar no saber de ti es imposible aunque muchos insistan en decirme es en vano; lo cierto es yo no puedo estar sin ti y de tu casa me fui porque ya no podia mas.**

**Porque yo... no tolero lo quieras a el y por separarte de su lado daria todo, porque yo no quiero con el te acuestes y para mi seria mejor no pretendieses nada consigo.**

**Pero... lo que yo quiera aquí ya no importa, hace tiempo que este lugar ha dejado de fijarse en lo que quiero o en lo que no; tu has llamado toda la atencion y para que se me compadezcan no queda nada.**

**De todos modos... ella sigue siendo tierna para conmigo e intenta convencerme te deje atrás como si jamas hubieses estado, aunque ello para mi sea imposible ya que...**

**-Yo... estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan...-susurro perdido en llanto-Ella... lo merece todo de mi...-lanzo para desprenderla de mi-Por eso...-busco el final-Ya no digas esas cosas, Hinata...-ahí ella si no le gusta**

**-Alguien que jamas ha dado nada por ti...-me abraza aun mas fuerte-No te merece...-declara como jueza-Alguien como Sakura-san...-insiste para al fin sacarme-No merece tu amor...-ella se cree aun mas digna**

_¡EN MI... NO HAY LUGAR PARA TI!_

_¡YO... JAMAS TE HE DADO NADA!_

**Su voz junto con aquellas ausentes palabras dichas por ti invaden mi cabeza, aquello sono tanto a ti que por instantes te crei a mi lado y que eras tu quien asi te desmerecias; pero lo cierto es tu no estas y de ti jamas sere dueño.**

**Y eso... es por Gaara, porque el llego antes que yo y mira donde ahora me ha dejado; en brazos de esta chica que pretende te quite de mi de una vez por todas y yo bien me niego.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Simple... porque a pesar de todo yo te quiero y me vale lo que por esos chicos sientas, este corazon mio siempre pensara en ti aunque mil oportunidades de olvidarte se le presenten; porque lo mas bello de mi vida eres tu y eso ni palabras ni nada parecido puede cambiarlo.**

**-Es cierto...-susurro perdido**

**-¿Eh?-despierta**

**-Sakura-chan... no ha hecho nada por mi...-concluyo tal vez negado-Pero, esta vez...-ceso un poco el llanto-Soy yo quien quiere hacer algo por ella...-murmuro para que no me escuche**

**-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-se me burla a su manera-Entiendes que amas a una apariencia, ¿cierto?-insiste para que le de un golpe**

**-¿Eh?-reacciono**

**-Porque...-deja huir en un murmuro-A esa chica...-te llama a cuestas-A Sakura-san... no la conoces...-tira y ahí yo me quedo**

**Puede que si, puede que no...**

**¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién sabe quien realmente eres? ¿Quién sabe eres lo que yo veo? ¿Quién sabe eres lo que yo quiero?**

**Tiene tanta razon en lo que dice que hasta me tiembla el alma, yo me he dejado manipular por tu aspecto y no he podido ver que hay en tu corazon; ese corazon que ahora late por muchos y cada rincon de el lleva conocidos nombres.**

**Yo... por cambiarlo daria hasta el ultimo de mis dias y si tuviese la oportunidad de contigo estar no dudaria, porque hace tanto que estoy esperandote que ya me estoy volviendo loco y no veo la hora de que al fin decidas venir a mi; porque yo a eso no puedo forzarte y es mejor me quieras por lo que puedo ser para ti.**

**Pero, yo... ¿Qué puedo ser para ti?**

**¿Un estorbo? Si, seguro que si...**

**Pero... luego de ello nada mas y esa decision corre por tus manos, porque tu no me dejas demostrarte cuanto por ti soy capaz de dar y me tiras a un lado solo para ver algun otro rostro mas lindo; porque tu no quieres ver quien es este hombre que te quiere tanto y que desde que te conocio lleva mi nombre.**

**Tu... no quieres saber quien realmente soy y que razones me impulsan a jamas dejarte sola, porque ya te has hartado de mi tal como deberia estarlo yo de ti y prefieres me vaya quien sabe donde para no verme mas; porque tu con ese chico eres feliz y no me necesitas a mi para rescatar a aquel otro.**

**El "ICHIBI" que Gaara tiene dentro te basta para rescatar a Sasuke y mi "KYUUBI" ya no te es de ayuda, con ese niñato alcanza para llevar a cabo tu cometido puesto es mas fuerte que Uchiha y facilmente puede derrotarlo; cosa a la que no se resistiria si es que quiere permanecer con vida.**

**Lo cierto es ese tienes al lado da miedo y a decir verdad mucho, pierde demasiado el control cuando se deja manipular por esa bestia y a ti ello no te importa; porque tu por el estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida y solo quieres llenar aquel hueco en su corazon con tu calida luz.**

**Y el mio sigue vacio... porque mi pasada soledad a ti no te importa y pasas por alto la oscuridad en la que sumergido estuve, porque el niño que fui para tu razon no sufrio tanto como Gaara y yo puedo cuidarme bien solo; porque piensas yo no te necesito para nada aunque cada noche tu nombre huye de mis labios para pedirte tan solo un respiro mas.**

**Porque... teniendote lejos siento ya no respiro y a medida que pasan los dias me ahogo un poco mas, porque tu mar es demasiado profundo para mi y hace rato que quiero tomar un poco de aire; aire que no sea inundado por tu nombre y pida algo mas que no sea ese "SAKURA-CHAN...".**

**-Hinata...-la llamo en un susurro**

**-Dime...-intenta consolarme**

**-¿Podriamos... no hablar de Sakura-chan?-lanzo para que se compadezca de mi-Yo... ya no quiero pensar en ella...-me desprendo de ti**

**-Esta bien...-asiste sonriente-¿De que quieres hablar?-me propone**

**-No lo se...-declaro mi duda-Solo el silencio me basta...-añado para que ella entienda**

**Siento el leve airecito tras su sonreir y no responde "SI" o "NO", solo asiste a mi propuesta abrazandome mas fuerte y derrama unas tantas lagrimas para acompañarme; porque tal como yo se siente triste por lo perdido y tambien aquello jamas recuperado.**

**Yo... ya he perdido tanto que no creo pueda remediarlo ya y es mejor con ese otro estes, porque no vienes en mi busqueda y por eso yo no te importo; porque sabes estuve ahí viendote y sin embargo mi llanto no te interesa.**

**Ya no tengo nada que esperar de ti e ilusionarme con que vendras es inutil, el destino que tienes entre sus labios no quieres perderlo y no renunciaras a la situacion por recuperarme; porque con Gaara te basta para rescatar a Sasuke y eso ya lo he dicho unas tantas veces.**

**Y a ti... eso es todo lo que te importa y no te interesa quien su salvador sea, porque en el fondo es a Uchiha a quien quieres recuperar y quien te lo traiga de vuelta no te interesa; porque mas alla de ese reencuentro no ves y jamas renunciaras a lo que hace tiempo te propusiste hacer.**

**-Naruto-kun...-tira mientras yo poco escucho**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yo... siempre estare aquí para ti...-confiesa enamorada-No lo olvides... por favor...-finaliza entre lagrimas**

**-Hinata...-**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto en mi corazon? ¿Este sentimiento que tanto me inunda? ¿Este sentimiento de hombre a mujer? ¿Este sentimiento que tantas ganas de abrazarla me da? ¿Este sentimiento que tantas ganas de consolarla me da?**

**¿Compasion? No lo creo...**

**¿Lastima? No, eso tampoco...**

**Y entonces... ¿Qué?**

**¿Por qué el corazon me va tan aprisa? ¿Por qué quiero hacerla sentir bien? ¿Por qué quiero ser quien recoja sus lagrimas? ¿Por qué quiero ser yo el unico para ella?**

**Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta... esto ya asi no tiene sentido y sin embargo no puedo ni querer a esa chica, teniendote en mi eso es imposible y lo cierto es tu siempre dueña de mi seras; aunque andes por donde se te antoje y escojas a quien servido a tus pies este.**

**Pero... ¿No estoy yo asi tambien? ¿No estoy yo servido a tus pies?**

**Si... Aun asi no logro me prestes atencion y siempre terminas pasandome por alto, como si yo fuese un niño pequeño y tu para ser mi madre no estas; eso hace tiempo que lo tienes claro y necesitas ese mismo para ti sea alguien mas.**

**Pero, yo... ¿A quien necesito? ¿A Temari? ¿A Ten-Ten? ¿A Ino? ¿A Hinata? ¿A ti?**

**No... yo ya no necesito a ninguna y estoy empezando a creer es mejor estar solo, entre mas lejos este de aquí sera mejor para mi y especialmente para mi corazon; porque ya no tolero tener que llorar por ti y con estas lagrimas ya me tengo aburrido.**

**Porque... aquí siempre es lo mismo y tu latir no puedo cambiarlo, luchar por ese otro es tu deseo mas preciado y yo tu sueño no quiero quitartelo; porque pensar en el te hace feliz y yo esa felicidad en ti siempre quiero recordarla.**

**Y eso... ¿Por qué?**

**Simple... Porque tu a Sasuke lo...**

**-Naruto...-quiebras en susurro ausente**

**Se separa ligera de mi para dejarme libre y se hace consiente yo quiero volar, me desprendo lento de su regazo y junto conmigo voltea; para descubrirte a ti ahí de pie fuera de escena y de contexto.**

**Mil cosas se pasan por tu cabeza mientras te dejas influenciar por las lagrimas, comprendes tan poco que tiendes a llorar y es mas facil para ti pensar yo con ella salgo; porque en el fondo no te lo esperabas de mi y creiste de mi lo sabias todo.**

**Y aun asi... sigues estando equivocada como siempre, porque aquí no pasa nada y jamas me atreveria a traicionarte asi; porque yo si te quiero y eso ni Gaara puede remediarlo.**

**Porque a mi... ya no me importa si no me quieres y solo me basto con tan solo mirarte, ya no me interesa la compania estandote cerca y prefiero sea asi; porque jamas sere un hombre capaz de amarte aunque mi corazon por ti lo sienta todo y eso es hora de que de mi lo escuches.**

**Porque... esta farsa tiene que terminar y asi tu hagas al fin lo que se antoje, porque por mis cadenas ya no te quiero atada y tus alas ya no quiero cortar; porque a fin de cuentas yo quiero tu libertad y no me importa con quien libre quieras ser.**

**Cruzas miradas conmigo para llorar un poco mas y ella suspira al verte destruida, aunque dijo cosas crueles no puede lastimarte asi y parece en el fondo un poco la mueves; porque tu no eres tan mala despues de todo y tal como yo lo ha visto.**

**Sin embargo... ahora desearia fueses mala y que vinieses a mi para abofetearme, para reprocharme lo feo que esto es y que yo ahí al fin te vea celosa; para decirme cuanto yo te importo y que siempre vas a estar ahí para que esto no vuelva a suceder.**

**Pero... esas palabras no salen de tu boca y bajas la cabeza para que tus cabellos te cubran avergonzados, los hombros te tiritan dominados por el llanto y te apresuras a morderte los labios para causarte mas dolor; porque este encuentro te duele mucho y tanto que quieres morir en este mismo instante.**

**Sus ojos se lanzan a mirar mi triste expresion y dejo para si reflejado el gran amor que siento por ti, esto yo ya no puedo ocultarlo y esta vez sabe debe dejarme para que te lo diga de una vez; para que asi todo acabe y ya no tengas que estar forzada a mantener relacion conmigo.**

**Con luceros tiritantes se pone de pie y yo la sigo con la mirada, me quedo viendola sonreir a pasos de sollozos tan solo por un pequeño momento y ahí voltea hacia ti; voltea decidida a decirte todo y sacar cada una de las mascaras llevas sobre tu rostro.**

**Avanza lenta hacia ti para no perturbarte y yo observo nostalgico el encuentro, el encuentro que jamas veras y la separacion que siempre sera; el encuentro que siempre buscaras y la separacion que nunca terminara.**

**Todo entre ella y tu termina aquí, en este lugar lleno de flores de cerezo y que guarda tantos lindos recuerdos; recuerdos que a estos corazones de piedra ya no llegan y recuerdos que en el olvido van volando como hojas en otoño.**

**Tal como Hinata pretende irse esto ya no volvera y nuestros dias jamas volveran a ser los mismos, las ausencias son demasiadas y las distancias cada vez mas grandes; aunque mi ciego corazon espere tu luz y confie aun en que tu tarde o temprano lo iluminaras todo.**

**Pero, ella... ya te detesta y que brilles ahora no lo cambiara, esa chica su rival te cree y con bonitas sonrisas no ganaras; por lo que su gesto cambia y pasa por tu lado con los cabellos sobre sus claras gemas.**

**Se detiene a tu lado estando bien cerca de tu oido y por primera vez se decide a todo arriesgar, apreta los puños con fuerza y tiende a lastimarse los labios con los dientes; tu ni te percatas y ahí esa chica empieza.**

**-Sakura-san...-susurra para que solo tu oigas**

**-¿Eh?-volteas a verla lagrimosa**

**-Cuidalo bien... ¿de acuerdo?-te impone cortada por lagrimas**

**Ni alcanzas a responder cuando se lanza a correr para huir de ti y rapida como una pluma volteas a verla, tiendes a extender la mano para alcanzarla pero ya es tarde; tanto miras que mas lejos se ve su figura y de tu lado se esfuma.**

**Te quedas inmovil pensando en la razon de su solidaridad y aun sigues con la mano ahí esperando algo tomar, pero ese algo ya no sera Hinata y la oportunidad de tenerla entre tus manos no regresara; porque ella a este sitio ya no pretende regresar y a ti tampoco.**

**Y yo... no he hecho nada para aliviarla y ni me he esforzado en comprender sus sentimientos, ni he preguntado si estaba triste y solo me crei a mi el unico dolorido; sabiendo que Hinata sufria aun mas y aun asi me refugie en mi egoismo.**

**Nostalgica dejas tus brazos tendidos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo y te quedas rota de espaldas, tienes el cuerpo entumecido y por primera vez has visto cuanto daño haces.**

**Y eso... te esta matando por dentro y ya realmente no quieres ser asi, quieres cambiar para ser tal como todos te soñaron y dejar de vivir bajo tu ilusion; porque quieres ser tu misma y no esa que ahora lleva tu nombre.**

**Y yo... quiero ser tu principal motivo, quiero cambies por mi y que seas la mujer yo tanto he soñado; quiero que seas "MI SAKURA-CHAN" y que ya nada pueda separarte de mi.**

**Bajo la cabeza para que no veas mi gesto melancolico y me sujeto los pantalones con fuerza para no llorar, la soledad me esta comiendo el alma y ahi te llamo para que me salves.**

**-Sakura-chan...-murmuro para dar en tu blanco**


	7. Chapter 7

+STAGE 07: TO APOLOGIZE

**+STAGE 07: TO APOLOGIZE...+**

**Oigo tu leve respirar tras la sorpresa y lenta como tortuga volteas a verme, porque estas herida y mas que nada sorprendida; porque no creiste esto estuviese destinado a pasar y sin embargo asi fue.**

**Te quedas llorando viendome nostalgico y te mueres por venir a consolarme, porque yo te parezco un niño pequeño y por esta vez quieres ser mi madre; esa nunca tuve y esa jamas tendre.**

**Ya que... ese papel en tu interior deseas tenerlo con otro y eso yo lo se bien, no necesito me lo digas dado te conozco bien y se muy bien todo lo que sientes; porque siempre me he esmerado en estar tras de ti y no hay nada de ti que no sepa.**

**Pero... antes no era asi y sin embargo yo estaba bien confiado, crei solo querias a Sasuke y si me esmeraba mucho conseguiria su lugar; pero parece he pasado cosas por alto y uno de tus sentimientos me sorprendio mucho.**

**Yo... jamas imagine pudieses de Gaara enamorada estar y sin embargo asi es, las heridas de tu corazon por el curadas fueron y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo; porque me confie demasiado y crei con seguir tu sueño bastaria.**

**Crei... bastaria con que siguiera tu sueño para que me quisieras y sin embargo no es asi, siendo tu compañero de equipo no basta y mucho menos alcanza; porque yo de llegar a ti estoy tan lejos como su arena y eso esta vez lo se.**

**Te secas las lagrimas para que no te vea muerta en vida y regalas una pequeña sonrisita para mis ojos, porque a pesar de todo me quieres feliz y no te interesa si no es contigo; porque mi felicidad esta primero para ti y tu la indicada para mi no eres.**

**-Esta bien, Naruto...-quiebras dulce**

**-¿Eh?-despierto**

**-No tienes que explicarme nada...-te excusas como si no te significase-Despues de todo...-te quedas pensando que decir-Esto... no me concierne...-miras un poco hacia la nada para no llorar**

**-Si...-me pongo de pie debil-Tienes razon...-desvanezco mi llanto**

**-¿Eh?-clavas tus verdes ojos en mi**

**-Esto... a ti no te concierne...-te explico frio-Y a mi...-limpio un poco mis pantalones-Aquello... no me concierne...-te miro sin gesto alguno**

**-¿Aquello?-te haces la desentendida**

**-Lo que tu tienes con Gaara...-tirito por dentro-No es de mi incumbencia...-tiro para olvidar las imágenes-¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?-sonrio para que cambies de parecer**

**Ahí te quedas, preguntandote como se de ello y si he estado yo espiandote; te sientes desagradable por pasar tan lejos con el recien llegado y que yo te haya visto aprovecharte de el.**

**Piensas tanto en como ha sucedido que no sabes que responder, un "LO SIENTO..." o un "YO... NO QUISE..." arreglaria las cosas pero esta vez no; porque yo ya me cansado de ser el tonto que te sigue y eso tu ya debes saberlo.**

**Porque... mis ojos no te miran igual y solo por tu presencia siento desprecio, porque eres peor de lo que imaginaba y te vienes a hacer la dolida como si realmente lo estuvieses; ya que lo unico que quieres es verme jamas feliz y no me permitiras llenar mi vacio con la luz de Hinata.**

**Porque... tu tienes que ser la unica y en mi no tiene que haber espacio para nadie, solo tu tienes que estar y solo en ti tengo que pensar; solo tu tienes que hacerme vivir y mi razon de existir a tu manera dos nombres no puede llevar.**

**Pero... ¿No lleva la tuya mas de uno? ¿No lleva tu razon de existir muchos nombres?**

**Aun asi... yo no he dicho nada al respecto y he tolerado todo lo que me has hecho, no he dicho nada cuando tu me querias contigo y me forzaste a traer a Sasuke de vuelta; porque yo acepte sin decir nada y lo hice para no decepcionarte.**

**Pero... tu por mi no haces nada y ni te conformas con dejarme ir, aunque me lastimas quieres tenerme atado a ti de por vida y mis alas para volar de tu trampa no puedo agitar; porque tu te has encargado ya de cortarmelas y en mi no volveran a crecer.**

**Apretas los puños llena de impotencia y pisas firme decidida de tus palabras, quieres negar aquello sea cierto y desvanecer como tu corazon late por ese chico; porque tu asi como yo te vi no puedes ser y deseas desvanecer los instintos que mostraste en ese momento.**

**Pero... a pesar de todo te veo dudosa y frunces el ceño con ganas de llorar, los ojos te tiritan fuera de su eje y los labios te tiemblan entumecidos; tienes tanto dentro que no sabes como decirlo y para que yo te escuche no queda mucho tiempo.**

**Ya que... tarde o temprano pienso dejarte ir y que mi condena termine, porque esto entre nosotros ya no existe y no estoy seguro si alguna vez empezo; ya que es imposible terminar algo que jamas comenzo y eso ambos lo sabemos.**

**Entonces... ¿Por qué tu duda? ¿Por qué tu impotencia? ¿No puedes decir amas a Gaara? ¿No puedes decir eres una farsa? ¿No puedes decir ya no eres la misma? ¿No puedes decir jamas fuiste lo que yo creia? ¿Tanto miedo tienes? ¿Tanto me temes?**

**Yo... he conseguido esto...**

**No eres capaz ni de dirigirme la palabra y te asusta como reaccionare ante tu voz, porque en tu interior me tienes miedo y no puedes desvanecer de ti la imagen del "KYUUBI"; aquel por el cual me deje dominar y una de sus colas agite para lastimarte.**

**Pero... eso no fue por venganza, no busque a ese monstruo para vengarme de ti y solo puedo decir mis impulsos me llevaron a en el convertirme; pero no puedo asi explicartelo y estoy seguro tu no lo entenderias.**

**Siquiera puedes comprender aquel pasado abrazo y realmente no puedo esperar veas el por que de mi transformacion, siempre he sido demasiado impulsivo para ti y estoy seguro tu me justificas asi; por lo que no vale la pena intentar dar con tu mente y mucho menos con tu corazon.**

**-No...-murmuras mirando el suelo-Eso...-pasan memorias por ti-¡Naruto, yo...!-me miras cortada con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-Dejalo asi, Sakura-chan...-tiro para ya acabar**

**-¿Eh?-te sorprendes**

**-Yo... se lo que sientes...-entro en tu palpitar-No es necesario... me lo digas...-tiendo a hacerme el superado**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo, tonto?-te burlas arqueando una de tus cejas-Sabes que... yo de Sasuke-kun...-te quedas con palabras en la boca**

**-No...-susurro para interrumpirte**

**-¿Naruto?-ladeas la cabeza preocupada**

**-Tu... amas a Gaara, ¿cierto?-te miro como si el mundo se me perdiese-Aunque todo este tiempo... lo hayas negado...-concluyo con lo que pronto para ti sera**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo oir de ti un "TIENES RAZON..."? ¿Por qué es tan dificil para ti esto? ¿Por qué es tan dificil para ti ser sincera?**

**Yo... creo eso jamas lo sabre y ya tiempo para que me lo expliques no tengo, porque con todas mis fuerzas quiero desaparecer de aquí y jamas ver tu rostro cerca del mio; porque en mi ya no hay lugar para ti y eso quiero por una vez lo sepas.**

**Pero... no tienes ahora por que escucharme y soy yo quien espera tu respuesta, quien espera ese "SI..." de tu boca y tus pasos yendo en su busqueda; quien espera de mi lado te desvanezcas y ya de mi existencia no te acuerdes.**

**Porque yo... ya no tolero vivir asi y se algo mejor en algun lugar me espera, estando atado a ti jamas llegare a saber que es y por eso Konoha tras de mi debe de quedar; asi como tu debes salir de mi corazon y yo pueda dejarlo latir sin preocupaciones.**

**Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sin embargo entre nosotros no hubo mas cercania, desde que Sasuke se marcho todo ha sido igual y ni uno de tus ojos se ha posado a verme; tal como cuando eramos niños tu me pasas por alto y tal vez sea hora yo tambien lo haga para contigo.**

**Algo aturdida te secas las lagrimas que delataban tu llanto y te haces la malherida como si te hubiesen clavado un puñal, todo este engaño tuyo me tiene harto y ya no doy para mas; porque hace rato que vengo cansado al oirte decir siempre la misma basura y me gustaria esta vez fueses para mi lo que siempre soñe.**

**Pero... eso tu asi no lo quieres y yo ya para hablarte no tengo agallas, el amar a Gaara ha sido tu eleccion y solo tu te arriesgas a los peligros a su lado te esperan; para decirte estas equivocada o no yo ya no soy nadie y a decir verdad jamas lo fui.**

**En mi no confiaste tanto como para decirme lo amabas mas que nada y eso ya ahora no puedo intentar cambiar, porque cada uno de tus latidos le pertenecen y yo a tu dueño no puedo quitarle el trono; porque ese chico de la arena es tu "REY" y yo ni a "PRINCIPE" llego en estos momentos.**

**Por eso... es mejor todo acabe aquí y de ti solo me queden rasguños, porque es tiempo yo de aquí me marche y de ti ya no vuelva a saber nada; porque tu futuro lo ves a su lado y conmigo ya no pretendes dar nunca jamas.**

**-Si...-asistes con poca emocion-Tienes razon...-tiras para darme en el blanco**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yo... estoy enamorada de Gaara-kun...-confiesas con alguna que otra sonrisita-Disculpame por... no habertelo dicho...-lanzas un puñal a mi ultima esperanza**

**-Sakura-chan...-quiebro tal vez tocado**

**-Por eso...-buscas el final-Es mejor y terminemos aquí...-abres tus alas para el arenoso-Yo... ya no quiero lastimarte...-insistes con lo mismo**

**-Entonces...-resuelvo-Ve, Sakura-chan...-te doy a elegir**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Ve con Gaara...-defino sin darte opcion-El... espera por ti...-aunque no lo veo, lo siento**

**-Naruto...-te sometes a llamarme triste**

**Y esa expresion...**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese gesto en ti? ¿Por qué esa angustia?**

**Si yo... solo he dicho una tonteria sin sentido y que solo alguien tan tonto como yo diria, no hay razon para que te sientas tocada y mucho menos conmovida; ya que no necesitas mi permiso para irte con alguno y eso mil veces me lo hiciste saber.**

**Sin embargo... te quedas ahí mirando mi algo sonriente expresion y te dejas llevar por lo que en mi ahora hay, eso tu tanto desmereciste como si yo fuese basura y no me diste oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto por ti dispuesto a dar estaba; eso tu jamas viste y se ahora nunca mas lo veras.**

**Porque... como dijiste es mejor terminemos aquí y ya no permanezca tras de ti para no recibir nada, para que nisiquiera me veas y todo de mi lo pases por alto; para que tu de mi ya no formes parte y cada retazo de ti deje volar como pluma.**

**Y eso... se tu tambien lo quieres, aunque a mi lado ahora intentes permanecer tu corazon susurra el nombre de ese otro y llamas entre tus latidos los besos de ese arenoso; porque es el a quien escojes para ser feliz y mis ojos ya no toleran ser testigos de tu felicidad.**

**Pero... mis palabras se resisten a salir de mi y se refugian en el sentimiento por ti tengo, a pesar de todo no quiero dejarte ir y daria hasta el ultimo de mis dias por tenerte asi un poco mas; para que olvides tan solo un poco como Gaara te llena y que veas yo puedo ser mejor que el.**

**Claro esta esa es una idea estupida, yo como el no soy y jamas lo sere; porque hay algo que no tengo y que ese niñato sin esforzarse ha quitado de mis manos como si se tratase de arena.**

**Ahora ya es tarde para que vengas a mi y no puedes hacer a un lado todo lo vivido, todo eso viviste junto a el y lo mucho que en tu interior lo amas; todo eso que solo su nombre lleva y esas letras que te hacen prisionera de si yo no puedo borrarlas.**

**Y asi... todo queda, por un lado yo y por otro tu; tu con Gaara y yo quien sabe con quien.**

**Todo lo predestinado lo he echado a perder y Hinata se fue de mi porque tu la espantaste, con ese gesto lagrimoso que mostraste teniendola cerca y aquello le hizo ver tu seguias siendo mi dueña; al llegar tu no vio mas opcion que salir corriendo y dejar ser conmigo lo que se te antojase.**

**Y ahora... yo me quedado solo tal como siempre, tu ya no estaras aquí y esa chica tampoco; porque de cierta manera este es mi destino y a esta vacia soledad siempre estare amarrado.**

**No importa que hagas o digas ahora, mi decision ya la he tomado y a ti conmigo ya no te quiero; porque estando tu cerca soy aun mas infeliz y prefiero aliviarme un poco estandome solo.**

**Sin pensar te acercas a mi y de a poco vas cerrando tus verdes luceros, sujetas fuerte mi playera para apegarte mas a mi y ahí te tiras; a regalar lo unico que tienes y que aquí todos te ven.**

**Tomas y dejas lenta mis labios esperando yo te responda, que tan solo me sumerga en tu obsequio y ya no piense mas en lo que compartes con ese bastardo; porque quieres por unica vez me quieres presente y de a poco a ello me fuerzas.**

**Los ojos me flaquean ante la suave sorpresa y se me cruza la idea de responder a tu esfuerzo, porque yo he esperado esto cada dia de mi vida y sin embargo esta oportunidad he de malgastarla; porque yo ya no quiero darte esperanzas y prefiero pienses todo mi amor se ha desvanecido como el invierno aquí.**

**Pero... como tonto que soy me dejo manipular por mis ganas interiores y a tu ritmo concedo tu plegaria, busco tu sabor entre los pequeños como tambien separados besos que me das y tiendo a intentar abrazarte; para sentir esto no es un sueño y por una vez tu eres quien yo siempre soñe.**

**QUE SENSACION...**

**Por una miserable vez puedo tener la suerte de aquel otro y quitarte algo de las ganas que tienes de besarte con alguien, aunque yo este despidiendome de ti desearia esto no acabase y que pudiese quedarme asi hasta mi muerte diese por sentada; pero tu dueño a su manera esta aguardando regreses a su territorio y termines con eso seguro dejaste pendiente.**

**Y yo... asi sin decir nada tendre que separarme de ti y dejarte ir para que consueles el vacio en su interior, Gaara ya ha brillado bastante para ti y no quieres que esa luz se apague al sentirte alejada; porque te ha costado mucho el te viese al fin y esta vez no piensas darle la oportunidad de zafarse de tu encanto.**

**Los minutos corren apresurados al tiempo que el llanto se adueñara de tus mejillas, te humedeces como mujer abandonada mientras te esfuerzas en romper la union y que asi tus pasos te lleven lejos de mi; porque aun te queda mucho camino que recorrer hasta salvar a Sasuke y no piensas arriesgarte al arenoso se le pase el entusiasmo.**

**Y asi todo termina... quiebras nuestro tan anhelado instante y desperdicias un poco de tu tiempo para mirar mi gesto, gesto que no te permitire ver y que hecho trizas oculto entre mis rubios cabellos; gesto que el dolor de perderte tiene grabado y que murmura tu nombre pidiendo tu incondicional ayuda.**

**Pero... esto tengo que hacerlo y ya debo dejarme de tontos rodeos, el intento pretenda para retenerte aquí no servira y solo conseguire quedarme sin el adios de tu parte; porque es mejor poner fin a todo este engaño y que tus mascaras caigan de tu rostro por manos de otro.**

**-Gracias...-murmuro entre labios**

**Aunque pretendo no oigas mi vano agradecimiento asi lo haces y sin permitir las lagrimas broten de tu rostro volteas, volteas para olvidar el atrevimiento tuviste a mi lado y para guardar esa traicion en lo profundo de ti; para no levantar sospechas cuando una vez a ese chico te lo encuentres y no tengas que explicar donde diablos te habia metido.**

**Porque... no tienes agallas para mentir frente a sus frios ojos y de ahora en adelante quieres esas claras gemas te sonrian, porque para el quieres ser linda y yo ya no puedo interferir en tus planes; porque para ese chico quieres serlo todo y eliminarme de ti es una de las condiciones.**

**Con la decision en mente das un paso hacia adelante buscando el camino a casa y pausada te mueves por aquellas desvanecidas pasadas, esas mismas diste para llegar aquí y desintegrar el universo tenia junto a Hinata; esas mismas diste para sin palabras decirme "ADIOS..." y que mi fin marcaron sin piedad alguna.**

**Y ahí yo me quedo, llorando con la cabeza baja acompañado del sonido de tus pasos y la brisa que se esmera en volar mis lagrimas, para que tan solo una de ellas te roze y voltees para ver como por dentro desangrandome estoy; para que tan solo una de ellas te diga ese "TE QUIERO..." y corras a mi encuentro para fiarme tu tambien.**

**Sin embargo... aquí los petalos se desprenden de sus ramas y tu siquiera has cesado de avanzar, mi ilusion se va contigo y mi mundo entero te llevas para dejarme sin nada; solo con el presente recuerdo de esto que jamas sera y que por nuestras manos decidido fue.**

**Aun asi... yo me siento triste porque todo me duele y que te vayas asi me esta quitando hasta el ultimo respiro, porque todo tiene que terminar asi como si jamas hubiese empezado y la impotencia me corre por las venas; porque no pude ni decirte cuanto te amo y tu distancia deja mi confesion en el olvido.**

**Alzo la mirada para convenserme ya no hay oportunidad y tu ahí ya no estas, entre mi duda te has esforzado en desvanecerte de este lugar rapida y que yo no pensase en ir a buscarte; porque tu tienes asuntos mas importantes que atender y ninguno de ellos lleva mi nombre.**

**Tendido, de pie... ahora me exactamente lo mismo y si me congelo fuera creo ya no lo notare, porque tu me faltas y eso para mi es como morir; porque para nosotros ya no hay esperanza y mil veces quise para ambos todo fuese diferente.**

**Pero... tu no me correspondes y yo eso no puedo cambiarlo, porque jamas tuve intenciones de forzarte a sentir esto y preferi me quisieses por tus propios impulsos; porque yo para ti tenia mucho que dar y quise lo vieses sin que me oyeses.**

**Pero... no pudo ser y se mil años por ello llorare, porque saber tu quieres a alguien mas terminara aniquilandome y esta vez me quedare con la certeza de que...**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTARAS LEJOS DE AQUÍ... **

**+THE END+**

**+BY: AA0+**


End file.
